The Only Girl in Sector U-17
by Fuji Kenshin
Summary: The middle school tennis players are invited to a strict training camp, Sector U-17. To their surprise, there is only one girl in the whole camp. At first glance, she's just your average teen: scruffy dark hair, hot-tempered, and has the an uncanny tendency to over sleep. Little do they know, Kotaro Fuma plays a big role in Sector U-17.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day, perfect for the invited newcomers to join Sector U17. There was a knock on my dorm door.

"Yes?!" I called out.

"Kotaro, the newcomers are here." the voice answered.

"I'll be right there." I groaned.

Several, minutes later, I was up and tired, with messy hair, wearing and unzipped jacket, dark shorts, and tennis shoes walking through the hallways.

"Well, well, didn't want to see the new tennis players, did you?" Tokugawa commented

"Shush, it'll be like all the other new players we've ever had." I said.

"Well, you won't know for sure. This batch might even be... modest." he replied.

"Tch. Yea right." I replied. We met up with Oni and Irie.

"You're too negative. Can't you at least TRY to be feminine?" Oni said. I punched him in the shoulder.

"No way. I was born like this. Suck it up. You're a man." I said.

"That's why we call you 'kun'" replied Irie.

"Hmph" I snorted.

The door was in sight. We walked out to the balcony. It was crowded, as always. I peered around the courts. No one interesting caught my eye. Until, I looked at the stands. The new tennis players are here. Their jackets read, Hyotei, Seigaku, Shitenhoji, Fudomine, , Rikkai, Yamabuki, and other middle schools._ Hmm... They look professional. But that's only on the outside. Let's see what they can really do._ I glanced to my friends and staff. They nodded. Then, the coach announced, "Welcome to Sector U-17. We have 300 tennis players here today. However, our manager says there are too many players. Drop 250 balls and kick the rest who don't have one, out." Then, a plane flew over the courts and dropped the tennis balls. Everyone struggled to get the balls. The tennis ball merely dropped into Irie, Oni, Tokugawa, and my hands. _Heh, this is easy_. But then, Tokugawa grabbed my ball and threw it into the courts. I snapped to him and glared.

"I'll kill you later." I said with a scary voice and then jumped off the fence to acquire a damn ball. People got most of the balls already. Then, I noticed some people have more than one ball on their racquet. I smirked. I snuck behind this little boy with a cheetah print tank top. I snatched a ball and ran.  
"HEY! MY BALL!" I heard behind me.

"TOO BAD KID!" I shouted and turned back. He was chasing me! CRUD and he's fast! Doesn't he already have 12 balls on that racquet?

"GIVE IT BAAACK!" he whined.

"BLEEHH *sticks out tongue* It's your fault for not watching them!" I yelled. I started running to Tokugawa. I had to run in zigzags and *THUD* someone blocked my way and I ran into him. It was Fuji Shusuke! I saw him play in the nationals. His counters were amazing. "Sorry. I was in a rush." I said hearing the little boy calling in the distance.

"It's all right." He said helping me up.

As I was running towards the stands, I saw Tezuka Kunimitsu, Kawamura Takashi, Kaoru Kaidoh, and other amazing players I knew. My legs finally brought me to the stands. I approached Tokugawa and pushed him off the bars he was leaning on.

"Payback~." I sweetly said. He fell in the crowd yelling "You bastard!" SO...because of that Oni and Irie went down to help Tokugawa and ended up introducing themselves to the middle schoolers. I giggled from the railings as Tokugawa ignored the little boy, Echizen Ryoma. Then, Fuji Shusuke came up to me.

"How about you? Why don't you introduce yourself?" he asked.

"Why do you need to know?" I questioned.

"To see how skilled you are." Fuji responded.

"Well, then. You better shuffle to Court 1 as fast as you can then. The name's Kotaro Fuma. But you can call me Kotaro." I answered and walked away gesturing the others.

~~~~~~~~3RD POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shusuke watched as Kotaro and the others walk into the building.

"This will be fun." Shusuke thought.

"OoooOo Picking up your game, Shusuke! Good luck." Eiji teased.

"I just met Kotaro- dono. There's no way I would feel anything for her." He replied.

"It's time for a little tour of the place." the coaches said guiding them throughout the building.

First was the diner room. Irei , Oni, Tokugawa, Kotaro, and other regulars were already eating there.

"Kotaro, you should eat more slowly and less food. You'll mess up your digestive system." Tokugawa warned.

"Like hell I will ditch my food!" argued Kotaro, taking a mouth-full of meat. The new tennis players sweat dropped.

"We'll be seeing her for dinner every day?" they thought.

"Next, we have the spas." The coaches said gesturing the way, "This is where many tennis players relax and bathe."

Many "ooh" s and "Ahh"s were heard.

"Then, we have the dorms."they said while passing the rooms, "You should have received your room numbers in the invitations. The rooms usually consist of 2-4 persons bunk beds."

"I wonder who I'll be sharing my room with..." Shuichiro thought.

"And finally, we have the gyms." The coaches informed, "This is where tennis players exercise on their free time. It is recommended you use it everyday, since it is state of the art equipment. And this concludes our little tour. You may explore the rest of the place in your free time later. Or now if you must. Right now, you may do whatever you wish and then report to your room at curfew."

"O! I wanna check out the gym! Let's go Shuichiro!" Eiji cheered tugging Oishi's sleeve.

"OKay! Okay! Hold up." Shuichiro sputtered.

"I think I'll go to my room." Shusuke said.

"I'll come with you." Kunimitsu agreed.

"I'll come settle in with you guys too!" Takashi added.

"Me too!" Momo yelled from a distance and looked around him_. Where's Ryoma?_

The four tennis players walked to the dorms in search of their rooms.

"Hmm...Room 201." Shusuke thought to himself scanning through the numbers on the wall.

"I FOUND MY ROOM!" Momo cheered, jumping up and down in front of his room.

"Lucky Momo. He already found his room." Takashi commented.

"Let him finish his victory dance and focus on finding your room if you want a place to sleep tonight." Kunimitsu replied.

"Right..." Takashi responded.

"What's your room number Taka? Maybe I can help you find it." He suggested.

"It's room 224." Takashi answered reading off his invitation.

"It's right here, Taka." Shusuke noticed.

"Thanks Shusuke." He said going into the room.

"You're welcome and Good Night." Shusuke said.

"So it's just you and me that didn't find our rooms yet..." Kunimitsu noticed.

"Actually,heheh, just you. My room's right here." Shusuke chuckled pointing to his door.

Kunimitsu stood there frozen as Shusuke walked into his room. _Forever Alone..._

**~~~~~1st POV~~~~~~**_  
_

I was on the left top bunk in my room listening to my music until I heard voices right outside my door. _It must be Shusuke, Seiichi, or Kuranosuke. _I sighed. Maan...I have to share a room with boys, now.

The knob turned and opened the door.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" the person asked peeking in the room. It was Fuji Shusuke.

"Congratulations. You are the first middle school player to enter this room." I joked.

"Thank you...Hey weren't you the girl I talked to earlier?" Fuji said going in the room.

"Well, I'm the only girl here so yea." I chucked, "Pick your bunk."

"I'll take the bunk under you." he answered.

"Mkaay." I sighed continuing to listen to the music.

Soon, all the other roommates came in.

"Let's do self-introductions."A guy with bandages suggested.

"Good idea, but don't we all know each other already?" the dude with wavy blue hair said.

"*ahem* Do you guys know me?" I scoffed.

"Sorry. heheh. Please do tell us your name." Yukimura chuckled.

"My name is Fuma Kotaro. Just call me Kotaro. Nice to meet you all." I greeted.

"Likewise, my name is Yukimura Seiichi." the blue haired one replied.

"My name is Fuji Shusuke."

"The name's Kuranosuke Shiraishi."

"I've seen you all on Tennis Live. You guys are amazing." I complimented. They looked surprised.

"Really?" They all wondered.

"Mhhm! Your tennis is really smooth. No wasted movements at all. Yukimura, your ability to make your opponents lose their 5 senses are so unique. How do you even do that? And Fuji, your counters are amazing, reading the wind to develop your counters is genius, just like your nickname." I explained.

"Thanks. You are very observant." Fuji commented.

"A gift. I guess.*yawn* I'm tired. You guys can stay up for as long as you like. I'm hitting the hay. Good night." I informed and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading.  
Reviews are much appreciated (even if some of them are sort of strict TT_TT)  
Some of you might think, "It should be Syusuke, not Shusuke." but you know...I got used to reading the manga, I might as well use "Shusuke".

I will ignore haters, just saying. :3


	2. Info

**Kotaro Fuma (Court 1)**

**Personality: **hard headed,

**Grade: **High School 2nd year

**Height: **5'7

**Nickname: **You'll find out sooner or later

**Special shots: **You'll find out sooner or later...as well

**AN: **I might even include extra stories ;D(when I actually finish...)

**Appearance: **This is just to give you an image of what she looks like. I'm not confident in my drawing.

akira-kenshin

.tumblr.

com/post

/41405432267/i-just-want-a-place-to-put-my-oc-for-my

Actually, I'm not even sure if the link works

i tried putting the link in one line but it kept on chopping the link in half...=.="

_**To those who've seen this before, I might change the nickname and the special shots.**_

_**Oh and another thing (why is this in bold & italics?). I posted this story in another site, cause I wanna add pictures...  
Not even sure if the link works...but it's worth a try. And if you're desperate enough and the link doesn't work...go to and search up "The Only Girl in U-17". The cover picture should be similar to the FF cover and my user name's the same too, so I don't think it should be too hard to find...I think. I was being overly catious of the link because it kept on getting chopped in half.**_

h

t

t

p

:

/

/

w

w

w

.

q

u

o

t

e

v

.

co

m

/

s

t

o

r

y

/

2

71

5

8

1

5

/

T

h

e

-O

n

l

y

G

i

r

l

-i

n

U

17

/1

/


	3. Chapter 2

**-The Next Next day-**

**~~~~~~1ST POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up due to the knocking on the door.

"OKAY! I'll be out." I whispered at the door. I quickly got dressed and stepped out without waking the others up. "Mornin' Tokugawa. I  
appreciate you waking me up every day."

"No problem. I'd be a problem if you were missing from the courts." He replied.

"Heh! Speaking of today, isn't today the Friendly fire match?" I thought out loud.

"Yes." "Hmph, Fuji better not get taken out in this." I sighed.

"Have you developed feelings for him?" He asked.

"Of course not! We just met two days ago!"

"Are you sure? I've heard you talk about his counters and how amazing he won some tournaments with his eyes closed."

"Uhhhh... That's respect. Doesn't mean I 'love' him or anything like that."

"Sure..."

We walked through the corridors, and out the building. They've already started picking partners. I looked over to the rookies. Interesting  
pairings. I wonder how they will fare.

I watched as they, one by one, eliminate each other out. The most interesting one was Yukimura Seiichi VS Sanada Genichiro. Yukimura-san's  
quite the realist.

After the friendly fire, I met up with Oni and Tokugawa. They told me that Echizen and Toyama would be sent to Couch Mifune.

"Kotaro, do you have a moment?" Coach Saitoh suddenly asked.

"Sure, coach. What's up?" I replied.

"Is it ok if you ensure that the dropouts are safe doing 'that'? And if you'd like, go ahead and stay there for as long as you like." Coach  
suggested.

"NO PROBLEM COACH!" I cheered. "I'll go get my stuff now."

I quickly dashed into my room, grabbed my tennis racket, wrote a quickie little note for my roommates to read and dashed back to the others.

"You are impossible to interpret now." Tokugawa sighed. I fist bumped him in the shoulder.

"I'll be fine, guys. You know how I am." I reassured.

"Yea...we do..." They muttered.

"Ahh well. Alright it's time to-"

"Excuse me." Someone interrupted behind me. We turned around to see who it was.

"What is it Tezuka Kunimitsu?" I asked.

"I can't help but overhear your conversation." He said.

"And?" I asked.

"Tell Kaoru to try his best and I send my regards." Tezuka said.

"Heheh. You honestly think that they're really leaving camp for good? Get real!" I laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"They're only going to train in the mountains, nothing special."

"Thank goodness. Thank you for telling Me." he said and left.

"No problem." I said waving. Then I turned to Oni and Tokugawa. "Well then, I'm off! Say bye to Irie for me. See you in like...who knows how  
long?!"

"See you later, Kotaro." Tokugawa said.

"Later, Fuma." Oni smirked. I gave each of them a fist bump and waved good bye.

I got in the bus with my rackets and looked around. The cheetah printed kid and Echizen Ryoma weren't there. The kids that drove Tokugawa  
and Oni to a single sweat (heard from them right after the friendly fire). Some teenagers were sleeping and sulking. I started giggling.

"What are you laughing about?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing~" I smiled. Oh yea. Captain sends you his regards and telling you try your best."

"Thanks." He grumbled.

"hehe."

"What are you 'hehe'-ing about? Aren't you being sent home too?" Oishi Shuichiro questioned.

"I won't spoil it for you youngsters." I smirked. Kaidoh Kaoru and Oishi Shuichiro sweat dropped.

"Why do you sound like an old man?" They wondered.

The bus stopped in the middle of the forest.

"Hey weren't we supposed to be dropped off at home?" I heard.

"Bus driver!" Kaidoh yelled running to the front. There was no bus driver.

"Auto-pilot." Shuichiro informed. Everyone got off the bus and then saw Coach Saitoh.

"Welcome to the training." He cheered. Saitoh-sensei had Ryoma and Kintaro standing beside him. "You may be wondering why I have brought  
you out here. You may be thinking that you were returning home. HOWEVER! Don't give up yet. You will train atop this mountain and return to  
the camp a better tennis player."

I smirked and started running towards the mountain. "SEE YOU LATER BOYS!" I shouted. Soon they all followed. We ran all the way to the  
cliff. Now we had to climb the steep hill. I noticed that Takeshi Momoshiro was still heavily injured from the match with Oni. Then, Kaidoh  
offered to carry him all the way up to the top. At first, Takeshi was hesitant.

"Come on, newbie. For the first time in a long time, Oni is actually impressed with someone new. Don't let him down." I snapped.

"Right!" Takeshi Momoshiro assured himself and got on Kaidoh Kaoru's back.

Sometime later, Kaidoh got too tired to climb the cliff. He started struggling to even hang on a ledge.

"Don't do it, Kaoru! Don't overdo it! You're starting to reach your limit!" Inui Sadaharu shouted.

"I'm fine, now!" Momoshiro-kun protested.

"Shut up. I can still..." Kaidoh murmured.

"They're going to fall!" someone yelled.

"MOMOJIRI-KUN, BANDANA-KUUUN!" Konjiki Koharu yelled.

Kaidoh finally gasped for breath and was about to let go. Suddenly, Masaharu Niou snapped his hands and said...

"Oi, Kabaji. Carry Momoshiro over your shoulder."

"Yes, sir." Kabaji sounded and carried him over his shoulder.

"Ni-Niou!" his team exclaimed in surprise. He stuck out his tongue.

Then, the homosexual fool fan-girled and fell off the cliff causing his partner to jump in after him. Sanada Genichiro and Kawamura Takashi  
caught them by the hand and pulled them up.

"I WON'T LET A SINGLE ONE OF YOU LOSE DURING THIS! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF US IS GOING TO CRAWL UP THIS CLIFF!" Sanada  
announced.

Such wonderful leadership skills, I thought. Then, I noticed Kaidoh was still lying down on the rock, trying to regain his energy. I sighed in  
amusement and reached out my hand.

"Hey, didn't you hear what the big guy said? You're all getting up there together." I lectured and threw him over my shoulder.

"H-hey! Let me go! A woman shouldn't carry a man like this!" Kaidoh cried. Pretty obvious knowing he's very embarrassed.

"This is the least I can do, man. Suck it up. I'm sure everyone is carried by a woman at least once in a lifetime. For example, your mother?" I  
giggled.

The other members chuckled at my response. Kaoru-kun stayed silent but I could tell he was cursing me in his mind.

**Minutes later...**

"I can see it now, the summit." Sanada commented.

"I'll go up ahead and take a look-see! I'm da No.1 Rider!" Kintaro-kun cheered while the other players staggered behind him.

"I can walk now." Kaidoh said getting off as fast as he could.

"Okay." I sighed.

There was 2 more meters of rock to climb.

"Go pick up those balls!" we heard a loud hoarse voice shout.

Suddenly, a bunch of tennis balls fell from the top of the cliff.

"YOSHA! It s a GAME!" Kintaro-kun cheered and started collecting the balls. Eichizen hit the balls back up. Surprisingly, they got all of them.

"I got them all for you." He said standing at the top.

"Hey, Koshimae. This place is kinda interesting too, don'cha think?" Kintaro-kun commented.

Everyone's struggles to the top was over.

"You're late..." Mifune complained. "You punks."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are welcome (even if some are a bit strict)! *\(^o^)/*


	4. Chapter 3

"Y-you guys are!?" the "losers" gasped.

"Oh? So even senior high dropouts are training here too?" Ryoma noted.

"Fuma-sempai! I thought you got a tennis ball!" One of them gasped.

"Chill guys. I'm just escorting them up this cliff." I assured. "I'm just going to stay awhile too. It's been a long time since I've seen Coach Mifune."

"I'M MIFUNE! I'LL BE COACHING YOU HERE ALONG WITH THE OTHER TRASH; I'M GOING TO TRAIN YOU!" Coach shouted. "MAKE SURE TO DO EVERYTHING I TELL YOU, OR ELSE, I'LL THROW YOU OFF THE CLIFF! And Kotaro come here for a bit. THE NEW LOSERS CHANGE INTO THESE OUTFITS!"

Mifune threw a bunch of plain clothes on the ground and everyone went to change, except for me. I went over to Mifune.

"What is it coach?" I asked.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you at U-17 camp?" he worriedly asked.

"Don't worry coach. I'm just an escort." I reassured. "And I'm planning to stay until you finish 'that'"

"Hohoho! I see. Got it. Just do what you want here. Since you've already gone through this before." He laughed.

"Haai!" I saluted. Coach Mifune stood up and went to the new players.

"Got changed? Plain t-shirts are enough for you trash." He commented. I giggled at his remark.

"Hey! Who are you to call us trash?" Fuji Yuta argued.

"Cram it. I can call you whatever I want."

*CLANK KLING* Coach Mifune dropped a box of shovels to their feet.

"Alright, to start with, dig a hole." He ordered. "A deep one. I'll be back in an hour." He turned to the seniors. "SENIOR HIGH STUDENTS WHO ARE WATERFALL CLIMBING COME ON!"

"YES sir!" They sputtered following leaving me alone with the middle schoolers. It was silent.

"...So what now?" Eichizen said breaking the silence.

"Guess we'll just do it?"Oshitari Kenya wondered.

"Well, of course." Sanada scoffed.

"Well. Duh! Why else would he go through the trouble of getting you shovels?" I pointed out.

They looked at the shovels. One by one, they each picked up a shovel and started digging. As said, Coach Mifune came back in an hour.

"Alright, that's enough." He announced and took a drink from his gourd, "Put away the shovels."

"YEEEEEESSS!" the middle schoolers cheered and placed the shovels aside.

"Now go run a lap around the forest!" Mifune ordered and the middle schoolers zoomed right into the forest. I decided to run with them so I can take a mental note of their personality.

**~While running~**

"What's that drunken grandpa thinking?" Kei Tanishi insulted.

"It's an easy job." another said.

"Hey, my arms are all pumped now Gen-chan." Said Konjiki Koharu holding Sanada's arm.

"HEY YOU! DON'T TOUCH ME!" He shouted trying to get out of his grip. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"It seems like he's trying to train our muscles in general. Inui guessed.

"So...one of them is homosexual. Sanada Genichiro is prideful a great leader, Inui Sadaharu is confident in his data... (etc.)" I thought making a mental note.

"What are you here for?" Someone suddenly asked.

"Ah! Kaidoh! Good question!" I exclaimed. "Well, I'm only here to escort you guys. Makin' sure you don't die."

"You underestimate us." He snorted.

"Hey! I'm only here because someone asked me to. Plus, you guys interest me." I added.

**~Back at the Cabin~**

*sssssssssssssssssssssss*

The middle schoolers watched Coach Mifune's back as he released his "holy water" into the hole they dug earlier. He turned around.

"Alright, bury the hole." He ordered.

"Wha-! We made that hole so he could piss in it?" Kei Tanishi growled.

"QUIT WHINING AND BURY THE HOLE!" Mifune yelled, "HURRY UP! WHERE ARE YOUR SHOVELS?!"

The frustrated middle schoolers quickly grabbed a shovel and refilled the hole.

"Buried properly, you trash?" Mifune grunted.

Momoshiro-san looked around. "Hey... Where are our jerseys?" He noticed, "I'm sure we put them all on that railing..."

"They are right there." Coach Mifune answered. "Right under your feet."

I bursted out laughing. They glared at me.

"Heheh...*sniff sniff* sorry guys. This happened to me before so I can relate. But, this is hilarious." I apologized.

They quickly dug out their shovels in anger and hid them somewhere safe.

"NEXT US THE MATCH BETWEEN THE MIDDLE AND THE HIGH SCHOOLERS!" Coach Mifune shouted. "THE LOSING TEAM IS CAMPING OUT IN THE CAVE TONIGHT! Now hurry onto the damn court."

Everyone settled into the court. I sat on top of a large stump near coach Mifune.

"The rules are simple. Anyone who misses has to leave the court! The team that has the most players at the end wins." Mifune explained, "Now...Start!"

He threw 3 tennis balls into the court. A player with medium long wavy hair hit them to the opposite side.

"Ahahahahha! Leave this to me!" Sakata Richard boasted. The ball bounced off a rock and made him miss.

"You there, out!" Coach Shouted.

The game continues and the middle schoolers were having trouble with the irregular bounces. Soon, half of the middle schoolers were out.

"Then shouldn't we just hit before it lands?" Eichizen suddenly suggested running for the ball.

"That's right!" Kintaro-kun agreed lunging for the same ball.

They accidently hit each other's rackets.

"You two over there, OUT!" Coach yelled.

"Stop gettin' in my way, Koshimae!" Kintaro whined.

"Well, I do hate doubles after all." Eichizen sighed. They glumly walked to the side.

"Smart thinking rookies, but that won't be enough." I chuckled.

"It seems like the two rookies of the east and west can't even work together." Oshitari Kenya commented.

"Anyhow, at this rate, we're done for..." Oishi Shuichiro sighed.

"LIKE HELL WE ARE!" Sanada bellowed, "IT'S JUST LIKE THE ROOKIES SAID! KILL THEM WITH VOLLEYS!"

He managed to smash one of the balls back. However, the other team ganged up on Sanada and smashed 3 balls right into his stomach.

_ouch_

"Wha-?!" He gasped. The opposing team chuckled.

"SEE YA LATER, GRAMPS!" they teased. "Man, this is way too easy! There's nothing special about these brats! Where did your high and mighty attitude go?"

_Scum._

"This is bad!" The middle schoolers yelped, "Even Sanada was knocked out!"

Then, 2 middle schoolers walked to the baseline of the court.

"Sadaharu, have you finished inputting the court's topography and reflection?" one questioned.

"Yea, Renji, I've taken all the data I need." another answered. "Sorry guys, but could you step back?"

"INUI?! YANAGI?!" the middle schoolers gasped.

"You two sure have guts challenging us!" a high schooler boasted. "TAKE THIS!"

He served. It bounced off a rock.

"There is no possible deviation from my data." Yanagi Renji informed hitting the balls back.

"The probability that the two of us will make a mistake on an irregular bound is 0%" Inui Sadaharu added.

"Are you kidding me? Are you saying you can actually tell how the ball is going to bounce?" the high schoolers complained.

"Inui and Yanagi are amazing!"Takashi Momoshiro cheered.

"I never thought 2 players from different schools would be such a great combination!"Sakata Richard complimented.

I turned to Coach Mifune.

"Hey Coach!" I called.

"What?" He replied taking a swig of his beer.

"Can I play too?" I asked, "Except, me against all the high schoolers?"

"Why would you want to do that?" Coach Mifune questioned.

"Cause I'm bored." I sighed. "A chick like me can't just sit back and watch the whole time."

"No." He bluntly responded.

"Hmph!" I pouted sitting back down.

"Hahaha! Don't worry you'll have your time to show off." Coach assured.

"Riiight..." I responded with doubt.

At noon, there were only 3 high schoolers and 2 middle schoolers left.

"Stop right there!" Mifune yelled. "The high schoolers win!"

"We were so close." the middle schoolers sighed.

"MIDDLE SCHOOLERS! GO PREPARE DINNER!" Coach ordered.

"Y-yes sir!" the middle schoolers saluted.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated (even if some of them are kinda strict)!  
I know the OC is kinda Mary sue *ahem* but she'll show some weaknesses sooner or later...^_^"

Haters will be ignored :3


	5. Chapter 4

**~~~~~~3rd POV~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~Back at Sector U-17 [After the friendly fire]~~~~~**

"Ahhhhh," Shusuke sighed with a towel around his neck, "That was relaxing. This is something I'll do everyday."  
_Come to think of it...Where does Kotaro-kun bathe?_

He entered his room to see Kuranosuke and Yukimura staring at something. They turned to face Shusuke.

"It was only one day too." Seiichi sighed.

"She'll be back." Shiraishi said handing Shusuke a light orange slip of paper.

_Hey Guys,  
__I'm gonna go see my old coach on top of the mountains. I'll be back in a couple of days, maybe longer. SO! While I'm gone do NOT touch my stuff. Byeeee :D  
Your roommate, Kotaro_

"She just up-ed and went." He commented.

"We only talked to her for only a day too." Seiichi added.

"*yawn* You guys can sob over there, while I go to sleep. Kotaro-kun said she'd be back in a few days. It's not like she died." Shiraishi sleepily said and fell asleep.

"He's right, but this makes me wonder what 'stuff' she has now." Shusuke wondered.

"I bet it's jewelry and make-up. You know how girls are." Seiichi answered.

"I don't think Kotaro-kun wears any make-up _or _jewelry. I think she would have some sort of memento of some sort." He protested.

"Well then, lets search into her suitcase to see who's right." Seiichi challenged.

"You don't like to lose, don't you?"

"I should say the same to you."

.

.

**~~~~~~~~1st POV~~~~~~Back at the mountains~~~~~~~~~**

After dinner, the middle and high schoolers settled into bed.

"*urp*" I burped entering the cave and leaned against the wall with my arms crossed, "You guys are good cooks."

"Thanks." Shuichiro replied.

"No problem." I smiled. "Mind if I sleep in here?"

"Not at all." He said.

"Hey, lady! Are you strong?" Kintaro-kun yelled.

"Of course I am. I'm in court 1." I boasted.

"If I beat you, do I go directly to Court 1?" Eichizen asked.

"I've got no idea." I smirked and sat down beside their camping bags, "But don't get so cocky guys. You won't defeat me so easily. Maybe in 100 years."

"You shouldn't be so cocky either." He retorted, "I'm going to get stronger than you in no time."

"Let s see you try."

"Alright! Let's play a match!" Kintaro-kun cheered.

"Shhh! No way." I hushed. Eichizen and Kintaro-kun looked confused. "I'll only play you guys if you beat me in arm wrestling, since this is only a pick-up match."

Some of the middle schoolers chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear." Oshitari Kenya said, "True, you're in court 1, but you're still a girl. Girls can't beat men in arm wrestling."

I cringed at his comment.

"I've heard this way too many times." I conversed positioning my hands, "Fine, if you really think I'm so weak, arm wrestle me."

"Don't cry if I beat you, girl." he joked.

"I won't be the one crying, little boy." I challenged.

Soon, it turned into an arm wrestling contest and almost everyone was participating.

"This is stupid." Kaidoh muttered.

"Yea, what can arm wrestling prove?" Oishi Shuichiro added. Sanada, Eichizen, Kawamura Takashi, and some others nodded.

"So that means you're afraid to lose against a wittle girl like me?" I provoked.

"WHAT?" All of them except Kawamura yelled. Eichizen placed a racket in his hands.

"BURNING! BRING IT ON GIRLY! I'LL BEAT YOU DOWN!" He shouted.

"That's the spirit everyone." I laughed.

**~Arm wrestling competition~ **

1. Toyama Kintaro...Win

2. Kamamura Takashi...Win

3. Masaharu Niou...Win

4. Eichizen Ryoma...Win

5. Sanada Genichiro...Win

6. Kaidoh Kaoru...Win

"I lost...to a girl!?" he gasped.

*smirk*

7. Kei Tanishi...Win

8. Oishi Shuichiro...Win

9. Oshitari Kenya...Win

"WHAT NOW? How does it feel to 'win'?" I smirked.

"Shut up." Oshitari pouted

10. Ibu Shinji ..Win

"Maybe you re doing this to get praised." he muttered.  
"You guys started this." I responded.

11. Sakata Richard ..Win

12. Munehiro Kabaji...Lose

"REMATCH!" I yelled. "I should be tired after beating 11 people."

He nods.

13. Kabaji...Win

I sighed in relief.

14. Yakeshi Momoshiro...Win

"I'm just tired from training!" He argued.

"Excuses..." I said with disbelief.

.

.

**~~~~~~After Arm wrestling~~~~~~~**

Everyone feel asleep.

**~~~~~~~The next few hours~~~~~~~ **

*CLANG CLANG CLANG*

"WAKE UP BRATS! WE HAVE NIGHT TRAINING!" Couch Mifune bellowed waking everyone up,"GO PRACTICE YOUR SWINGS TEN THOUSAND TIMES! DO YOU PUNKS REALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT THE WINNERS WITHOUT PRACTICING AT NIGHT?!"

_ NNghh ._ I woke up.

"What time is it? Geez!" someone said.

"It s not even three yet?" Another commented.

"It s even raining outside." They complained.

Everyone dragged themselves outside. I watched as Coach called out 3 middle schoolers. The same way he did to Tokugawa, Irei, and I last year. Oshitari Kenya, Eichizen, and Kei Tanishi was told about the mission. I was so curious about this year's task._  
Was it the same as last year, or is it completely different?_

After they left, it was time for us to finish the task.

I was swinging my racquet with everyone else.

"Hey, Kotaro-sempai, why are you here, anyway?" Kintaro-kun asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I growled, "I was just supposed to escort you up the cliff, making sure you all are okay."

"Why would you want to do that?" He said with a disappointed face.

"HEY! Don't look at me like that!" I snapped.

**-Time Skip-**

"Hah Hah hah!" The middle schoolers panted on the floor all sweaty.

"Are you guys serious? How do you hope to defeat anyone else if you can't even handle this little exercise!?" Couch Mifune snorted, "Look at Kotaro, she's only sweating."

"Don't bring attention to me like that." I said wiping off my sweat (the rain stopped).

"OKAY YOU TRASH! GET YOUR BUTTS ON THE COURT!" Coach Mifune yelled.

"*tch* What this crazy coach making us do now?" Shishido Ryo scoffed.

"Dodge ball." I answered suddenly appearing right next to him.

"HOW'D YOU GET HERE?" He yelped all startled, "Anyway, why dodge ball? Aren't we in a training camp?"

"You'll find out sooner or later," I replied, "I didn't really get why when I came here for the first time either."

We all assembled on the court in one big group.

"OKAY YOU MAGGOTS! THIS SIDE *points to right side of the group* ON THE LEFT SIDE OF THE COURT! AND THIS SIDE *points to the rest* ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE COURT!" Coach Mifune instructed.

I walked over to the right side of the court.

"NOW! HERE ARE YOUR DODGE BALLS!" He bellowed throwing two tennis balls to each side of the court.

"Aren't we supposed to play dodge ball with regular rubber balls?" Someone asked.

"DON'T QUESTION THE EQUIPMENT!" Coach shouted, "NOW HURRY UP AND START!"

* * *

I was reading through the reviews until one of them hit me in the face...WHY didn't they care that Kotaro was the only girl there? good question, "Guest".

Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated (even if they are kinda strict)!

Urghh...School...after 2 short weeks of break... TT_TT

my days of sleeping is over...

Haters will be ignored :3


	6. Chapter 5

"THE LOSERS CLIMB DOWN THE CLIFF TO FETCH WATER FOR ALL OF THE TENNIS PLAYERS!"

.

.

The dodge ball game started and most of the players were already out.

Remaining Right Court  
-Kaidoh Kaoru

-Toyama Kintaro

-Sanada Genichiro

-Yanagi Renji

-Ibu Shinji

-Sakata Richard

Remaining Left Court

-Masaharu Niou

-Mukahi Gakuto

-Takeshi Momoshiro

-Inui Sadaharu

Yep...it started alright and it's halfway though the game and it looks like the left court is going to lose...WITHOUT ME!

"Why can't I play coach?" I asked.

"I can't have you knocking out our tennis players. They're too weak." Coach replied.

The tennis players cringed.

"WHAT?! You can't be serious?" They shouted.

"Most of you worms lost to her in arm wrestling didn't you?" He responded.

"Okay sure she did...but a girl can't knock a guy out by just throwing a tennis ball." Sakata Richard mocked.

"Wait, HOW DID YOU KNOW WE WERE ARM WRESTLING?" Takeshi Momoshiro gasped.

"I was watching the whole time. You guys have much to learn." Coach Mifune sighed.

"*tch* You guys keep underestimating me, then someone's little pride is gonna get hurt." I scoffed crossing my arms.

"Then why don't you try?" Sakata Richard taunted.

"Only if the coach here lets me." I said turning to him.

He thought for a few moments making everyone wait for his decision.

"You can only throw one ball, if you want to play longer, dodge for your life." Coach finally answered.

"YES!" I cheered entering the left court, "You, *points to Sakata Richard* are going to cry."

"Let's see you try." he taunted.

"You won't even have a chance to throw that puny ball of yours, punk," I sneered picking up the tennis ball from the ground, "YAH!*throws ball*"

The ball sped through the air and collided with his brown colored forehead. Sakata Richard fell over and landed on his back with a little of his soul hanging from the sides of his mouth.

"Hmph Fool. Just cause your opponent is a girl doesn't mean you should let your guard down." Sanada lectured.

"It's no use. He can't really hear you." I said dragging him off the court, "He fainted. *Turns to Mifune* Coach! Imma tuck this guy in bed."

"Go right ahead." Coach grunted.

I dragged Sakata into a random sleeping bag and continued watching the game.

**~~~~~3rd POV~~~~~~**

The dodge ball game was still going on and neither teams are letting up.

"Aren't you guys getting tired?" Gakuto asked all sweaty.

"No way!" Kintaro yelled, "This game's just getting started!"

"93.48% That we will win." Renji informed.

"ch. Just cause you have Sanada and Toyama," Momoshiro said, "There's no way I'm losing to Viper."

"What did you call me? Bird head?! _Snake._" Koaru growled throwing a ball towards Momo.

"You heard me, Viper!" He argued moving out of the way from the curved ball.

"The moves apply in other sports too?" Kotaro gasped.

At one point, there was only Sadaharu and Momoshiro playing on the left court.

"HAHAHA! You might as well give up and go get us water already!" Kintaro shouted throwing a ball towards Sadaharu, "We have more people than you do and data's not gonna help you!"

"_HE'S RIGHT!" _Sadaharu thought, _"It's not always about data..."_

He jumped in front of the ball awaiting it's impact.

"DON'T YOU GIVE UP YET SADAHARU!" Momoshiro yelled trying to pull him back down. Accidently, he grabbed Inui's shorts which caused. them. to. fall. and. reveal. his *AHEM*.

Inui fell down on the net with his rear end sticking up, unconscious.

"Ah...Whoops." Momo chuckled rubbing the back of his hand.

Kotaro quickly looked away.

"How humiliating." she mumbled.

"Kotaro..." Coach Mifune called.

"Nope. Not gonna. Don't tell me. I'm not a mother. I will not do it." She protested.

"Kotaro..."

"Nope."

"Kotaro."

"No."

"Are you just gonna leave him there? It looks like no one else is willing to even touch him."

"Urghhh! Fine."

Kotaro unwillingly grabbed a towel from the cabin's railing, covered Sadaharu, and carried him to a random sleeping bag.

"You know what. If this happens one more time, imma go back to the camp," Kotaro said sitting back down on the stump, "At least they don't need me to tuck them in bed."

**-After dodge ball-**

In the end, the left court lost anyway and had to climb the cliff to get water for about 60 people.

"HEY! Sadaharu! Wake-up!" Renji called shaking Inui's shoulders, "And put on your pants!"

**-time skip-**

"Kotaro, keep an eye on them." Mifune instructed.

"No way. I'm not a babysitter. You go yourself, or they go alone." Kotaro sighed.

"Bah! They can go alone then." He grunted laying on his stump taking a swig of his sake.

She joined the remaining middle school tennis players inside their cave.

"Tonight has been irritating." Genichiro commented.

"Tell me about it. Arghh!" Shishido Ryo grunted.

"You guys quit complaining. Sheesh," Kotaro scoffed sitting on the floor, "This is getting tiring."

"It's easy for you to say," He protested, "You've gone through this before."

"So? What about it?" she replied.

"*Tch* Never mind." Ryo responded turning away.

"I thought so," Kotaro grinned set out her sleeping bag, "Good night, guys."

**~~Next Morning~~~~~~1st POV~~**

"*HUFF HUFF* I can't go on any longer." Munehiro Kabaji gasped and fainted on the floor.

"KABAJI-KUN!" I heard Kawamura Takashi yell.

"This is the sportsman hunt," I thought kneeling next to Momoshiro, Oishi, and Masaharu Niou, "I never had to do this last year...interesting."

"They covered the balloons tied on our legs with a scent those eagles like so no matter where we are they can find us." Oishi explained analyzing the balloon.

"If they pop these, then we're out." Momoshiro said gripping the balloon with his fingers.

"That coach is freaking insane." Masaharu commented.

"Momo," Oishi said glaring, "I'm going to be mad if you pop that."

"I-I wouldn't do such a thing o' honorable magistrate!" Momoshiro stuttered.

I chuckled a bit.

"You've been here before. Do you know how to deal with these birds?" Masaharu asked.

"I got no idea whatsoever!" I replied.

"Hah?! Didn't you do this the last time you came here?" he said a little shocked.

"Nope. This is completely new to me, but I do have an idea of how to deal with the birds." I stated.

"How?!" everyone around me questioned with hope in their eyes.

"Beat them up." I suggested.

"What?" they yelled.

"I mean. If you were bullied by someone you don't like then wouldn't you stand up to them?" I surveyed, "I mean look at Shishido over there *points*. I bet he got tired of running away."

"That's lame, Fuma." Momoshiro insulted.

I punched him in the shoulder.

"OW!" He yelped running his shoulder.

"If it's so stupid, then I'll do it by myself," I scoffed walking out into the open, "Now watch and be amazed."

* * *

Guest: Since you don't have an account I'll answer your question here. Well...in the manga, it didn't say it was a all-boys tennis camp so...technically girls CAN join the camp...but fer some reason there's no girls. You'll get more information as the fanfiction goes.

Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated (even if some of them are sorta strict).


	7. Chapter 6

I stood there waiting for an Eagle to swoop down and pop my balloon.

"She's crazy! Fuma will die doing this!" I heard. I clenched my fists.

"Stop." I mumbled.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE FUMA KOTARO!" I shouted knocking out an eagle that was about to poke my balloon.

"Whoa!" they gasped.

The eagle fainted and layed there on the ground. It must've had friends because a whole flock of gigantic birds zoomed towards me.

"Bring it on.*smirk*"

**-time skip-3rd POV-**

"Hahh... That was fun." Kotaro sighed standing in the middle of fainted eagles, "See guys! You can do it if you tried!"

"We can't do that!" they yelped.

"Okay. Have fun fearing large birds for the rest of your lives then!" She sighed climbing a tree.

Kotaro hopped from branch to branch enjoying the high view. She saw Koharu and Yuji laying on the ground clutching their balloons in their arms. An eagle trotted over to them and stuck it's neck in staring strait into Koharu's eyes.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" He yelled in unison with Yuji running away.

"My sempai are idiots..." Zaizen commented.

_Teehee~_

Kotaro continued to jump from tree to tree.

_Hey. It's Sasabe and Genichiro._

"Hey black cap," Sasabe called out, "Yo! You're hiding yourself well, don't you think?"

Genichiro stayed silent.

"I think you guys should apologize." Sasabe continued.

_FOR WHAT?!_

"I refuse." Genichiro replied.

"I suspected as much from you," Sasabe sighed secretly holding a pointy branch behind him.

Kotaro realized what he was going to do and jumped down from the tree starting to run towards him.

"WELL! I'M GONNA TAKE PLENTLY OF PAYBACK FROM ALL OF YOU!" Sasabe shouted charging towards Sanada, "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU ALL GO STRAGHT INTO THE DEPTHS OF HELL!"

"This son of a ...GUN!" Kotaro thought trying to run faster(the tree she jumped from was very far away).

Genichiro vanished from Sasabe's eyes and reappeared behind him.

"It would be best if you noticed those guys are aiming for you." He pointed out.

"You idiot! I washed off that stink from my balloon in the stream!" Sasabe boasted pulling away his balloon from Genichiro, "Too bad but the eagles won't be coming after me!"

Suddenly, his balloon popped.

"Eh." Sasabe blinked in surprise turning around.

"Bingo!" Kintaro and Ryoma said in unison.

"Kuh." Sasabe groaned.

"How pathetic." Genichiro thought.

Kotaro couldn't stop in time and accidentally crashed into Sanada's back making him lean forward a bit.

"Urgh...Sorry, man." She groaned stepping away.

"It's ok. Are you alright? That was quite a run." Genichiro responded.

"WHAT THE HELL, KOSHIMAE?! I'M THE ONE WHO HIT IT!" Kintaro bursted out yelling.

"Nope. It was me." Ryoma disagreed.

"ME!" Kintaro argued.

"It's about time we settled this." Ryoma sighed.

"DAMN RIGHT! I CHALLENGE YOU KOSHIMAE!" Kintaro shouted.

The two hot-headed rookies headed off.

"That was eventful," Kotaro chuckled, "And yea. I'm just fine."

"Good." Sanada sighed.

"A man of view words, ain't ya?" She said patting his back, "Let's see what the little kids are up to."

Kotaro ushered Sanada to the bushes to watch Ryoma and Kintaro rally on the court.

They used a chestnut as a ball trying to hit each others balloon. The chestnut barely missing the helium-filled ball.

"You're on tough bastard." Ryoma commented.

"Prepare yourself Koshimae." Kintaro replied.

Suddenly, Kintaro was grabbed and carried away by an Eagle. He struggled and kicked the bird, making it release the 7th grade rookie. Kintaro fell in a tree. Soon, Ryoma was surrounded by a flock of Eagles.

"Kuso." Ryoma cursed unsure what to do.

"KOSHIMAE!" Kintaro yelled out and kicked a nearby tree as hard as he could. A bunch of spiky chestnuts fell from the tree. "USE THESE"

To everyone's surprise, Kintaro hit 5 chestnuts in one go. Ryoma thought quick and swatted the 5 chestnuts toward the Eagles.

"Ho. Already?" Kotaro said in amusment with her arms crossed. Genichiro was slightly amazed.

Coach Mifune appeared behind them.

"Well, well. Do you were able to pull off some pretty good moves," He grunted,"But let me tell you one thing. You won't against the likes of Oni, Tokugawa, and your hot tempered Kotaro over here who can easily each hit 10 balls at the same time. Light has finally shown though for an instant at the training camp."

"Is that true?" Genichiro interrogated.

"Of course. 20, at my most. 30, if I try hard enough." Kotaro answered.

"Geh. You're drunk!" Kintaro shouted.

"You wanna die brat?" Mifune snarled.

"But that's right, those two guys were practicing with 5 balls at a time." Kintaro mentioned.

"YOU BRATS! THOSE GUYS ARE SPECIAL!" the high schoolers yelled popping out from the bushes,"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING ANYONE CAN DO!"

"So if we learn to hit 10 at a time, we can beat those guys, right?" Ryoma pointed out,"Then how about you teach us how to?"

Coach Mifune stared right into Ryoma's eyes.

_too early_

"You still need some more practice." He said walking away.

Ryoma smashed a chestnut with his racquet straight for the coach. Mifune easily caught it and dropped it back on the ground.

"Don't get so cocky, brat. The hunt is over."

**-Time skip-**

All the middle school tennis players started rallying on the court near the cliff.

"Everyone seems to have no trouble with the irregular bounds now." Kotaro commented supervising the players.

"So you're telling me that sleeping in caves and running from Eagles made us a better tennis player?!" Momoshiro questioned.

"Pretty much. I mean look at you guys now," Kotaro answered,"Playing like professionals~"

"It's true. Even though they don't know how to analyze data, everyone's able to hit the irregular bounces on the court." Renji pointed out.

"They're playing as if it's a normal court." Sadaharu added.

"What foolishness." Genichiro scoffed walking towards the cabin through the forest trial.

_What's his problem?_

"Hey, Inui-kun and Yanagi-san," I called out, "Why's Sanada over there so grumpy?" Kotaro asked pointing to the trial Genichiro went through.

"89% that he's jealous of those two rookies being able to hit 5 balls at one time." Renji answered.

"95.5% He'll go train in the woods." Sadaharu added.

"Meh. How immature," Kotaro scoffed with her arms crossed, "Imma go see what he's doing."

She walked through the same path after him. To her surprise, there were 5 high school tennis players panting on the ground. Genichiro on the other side of the court staring at his gripped racquet.

"Congratulations. Seems like you evolved too," Kotaro said applauding with a grin, "To think 5 seconds ago you were sulking."

"It's none of your business." Genichiro said walking away.

"Want me to teach you something?" She offered.

He continued walking.

"I saw your black aura when you played against Yukimura," Kotaro pointed out, "It'd be quite a shame if you were not able to summon that sort of power without some coaching."

Genichiro stopped and faced the confident high school sophomore.

"How exactly are you going to help me?" He questioned*.

* * *

*I wanted to type, "Teach me o' honorable master." but Genichiro didn't seem like the type to say that...

Your guy's reviews make me go "Shucks, guys~ *flips hand*" Thank you for all your support!  
For some strange reason, I always have great ideas (to me) whenever I'm about to go to sleep...WHY!?

Anyway...

Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated (even if some of them are sorta strict).


	8. Chapter 7

~Genichiro's POV~

*Pant Pant Pant*

I layed on the ground panting.

_She returned all my Furin Kazan shots._

"This isn't enough!" I gasped between breaths.

"This is enough. You're on the ground, half dead, " Fuma informed leaning over the net holding her racquet, "Have some rest. We're done for the day."  
She left.

I rested on the rock hard ground for a few moments.

_ She was able to bring out my black aura... how?_

**~flashback~**

"Sanada. Did you know what it felt like, when that dark aura of yours came out?" Kotaro asked rallying with Genichiro.

"I felt...energized, strong." He answered.

"Were you able to regain your 6 senses again?" She questioned.

"No..." Genichiro replied with disappointed tone. The ball nicked his ear.

"Stay sharp! Don't get all depressed over some loss!" Kotaro yelled, "If you want to get stronger... THEN DEFEAT ME!"  
Genichiro was surprised.

_This girl was able to fire up my spirit so quickly._

"Swift as the wind." He said.

"Come on! You can do better than this!" Kotaro scolded hitting back the ball.

"Immovable as the Mountain!"

"More like Moveable as a piece of paper!" The ball whizzed past Sanada's legs.

"Destroy like fire!"  
"Do you honestly think my racquet will be overcome like this?!" Kotaro returned the shot with the frame of her racquet.

"Quiet like the Forest."

"What kind of drop-shot is that?!"  
She drop-shotted it back.

"Strike like the Lightning!"

"Lightning is much more powerful than this!"

Kotaro hit the ball with the racquet's handle.

"Formless as a shadow."

"Even my grandma can see such a shadow!"

Kotaro wasn't showing any mercy in the match or in her words. He started to go past his limits. Then, it happened. The ball flew past Kotaro's shoulders. Kotaro leaned against her racquet, since it was her serve.

"Not bad, Sanada." She said smirking at the aura floating out of Genichiro's body.

He was starting to earn more points off of Kotaro, untill...

"Good job! As a little reward lemme show you a special shot of mine," She warned, "Feel free to hit it back, if you can."

"Bring it on." Genichiro provoked.

Kotaro grinned and took a stance (sorta like a crouching stance).

"-Lightning blade- hope this doesn't knock you out!"

**~back into the Present~ **

_That move is dangerous..._

**~3rd POV~**

Kotaro walked back to the cabin.

"Hey coach. You still drinking?" Kotaro asked, "You'll drop dead one day."

"Hmph. I can drink whenever I want. Who are you to judge?" Coach Mifune grunted.

"*sigh* You haven't changed." She sighed sitting on the ground (criss-cross).

"It's also been a long time since we've been able to talk like this." Mifune pointed out taking a swig of his beer.

"Heheh. You got that right."

"How's Tokugawa?"

"Just fine."

"Irei?"

"Same."

"Tanegashima."

"Still evil."

"Heimaru?"

"...Dead."

.

There was a dreadfully silent pause.

"Sorry. I didn't know." Coach Mifune apologized.

"It's ok. You have an excuse. I'm sorry for not telling you in the first place." Kotaro replied.

*tmp tmp tmp*

Kotaro and Mifune suddenly heard footsteps. They watched as the whole batch of the high school tennis players trotted through the dirt trail.

"Isn't that where the training courts are?" Kotaro pointed out.

"Let the brats do whatever they want," Coach Mifune grunted, "I want to know what's going on back at U-17 with you guys."

"Heheh. How unusual of you, coach." Kotaro chuckled.

Kotaro and Coach Mifune chatted and talked. Mifune was the first to fall asleep. Kotaro was still wide awake.

~~1st POV~~~

_ Today was a nice day. Urgh...but I still can't sleep. __*sigh* Why did he have to bring up Heimaru...?_

My hair flew in the chilling wind.

"Yo! Fuma, still up?" A voice behind me greeted. I quickly turned around.

"Momoshiro?!" I gasped.

"Shhhh!" everyone behind him hushed.

"What?" I whispered. Then noticing the middle and high schoolers behind him, "What are you guys up to?"

"We're going to steal all of our coach's sake." Sanada replied.

"Heh. You guys got guts." I said amusingly. "I'll just watch as you guys snatch my coach's alcohol."

"Do what you like." Sanada responded.

I watched as the tennis players took all the sake from the cabin and drained it down the cliff (They're minors, don't expect them to drink 'em). After they finished, the tennis players seemed silent.

_What's happening now? This seems weird..._

"Hey, it this really alright?" Sasabe spoke up, "I mean he's still asleep and all. Even thought we've taken such a ridiculous amount of sake, this seems kinda useless."

"Hey brats." a voice grumbled.

The tennis players jumped on their feet.

"You come here just to take my precious sake?" Coach Mifune questioned. The tennis players remained silent, "You know...I've always hated those damn co-called elite U-17 coaches."

He got up and started walking towards the bonfire, burning a torch on fire.

"C'MON YOU BASTARDS! LET'S GO AND BEAT THEIR BUTTS DOWN!" Coach yelled, "IT'S TIME FOR A REVOLUTION!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" everyone cheered jumping and dancing around.

I smiled in amusement as everyone celebrated their brand new resolve.

"Come on Kotaro-kun!" Kintaro called out, "Join us!"

I sat there for a moment.

"OF COURSE!" I shouted jumping into the crowd.

We danced around the bonfire and shouted our lungs off.

**-After the Celebration-**

Everyone fell asleep. Only I was still awake, sitting. It was about 10 in the afternoon.

"Gah. My throat's sore from all that yelling." I thought rubbing my neck.

"You're still awake? Is this when you leave?" Coach asked walking over to me.

"These guys were snoring so I couldn't really sleep," I replied grabbing my stuff, "And yea, I was thinking of leaving after your declaration of the revolution."

"Well, see you... in who knows how long." Mifune joked.

"Yea. See ya, coach!" I said shaking hands with him.

"Which way are you going to take?" He asked.

"Imma go through the forest. Don't wanna get wet in the middle of the night," I answered walking away, "BYE COACH!"

**~3rd POV~ **

"She always leaves without telling anyone." Coach Mifune sighed.

**-Morning-**

"This place is the best environment of tennis training," Seiichi said, "With all it's cutting edge technology just for coaching us."

"Even if you're only here for one day, you can see your own improvement. Your mental physic, technique, and even your physical strength, everything gets better." Sengoku added.

"Have a cup of tea?" Yanagi asked in English.  
"Thank you." Liliadent replied.  
"You're welcome."

The winners of the Friendly fire was having morning breakfast.

"Morning teatime is really the best..."Keigo commented, "Did you lowly peons have nice dreams?"

"That's not nice. Not all of us are 'lowly peons'" A sharp feminine voice replied behind him.

Keigo quickly turned around.

"You're that girl!" He gasped.

"Mhmm. Here for the 2 days you guys came and gone for 2 weeks, how bothersome." Kotaro moaned rubbing her neck.

Everyone turned to face the only girl in U-17.

"Yukimura." Kuranosuke called out pointing to Kotaro, "It's Kotaro-kun."

"Yep! I'm back everyone!" Kotaro greeted.

* * *

Meh. I've been watching Tenimyu (a Prince of Tennis concert) lately. The actors are really into their rolls. Their music was amazing *w*

I'm working on like, 2 Prince of Tennis extras and they aren't even half done. *tch* =^=

Kotaro really needs to show herself off in tennis more.

Kotaro: Well it's your fault right?  
Writer: yea...

Can I ask you readers a favor?  
There's a link on page 2 for Kotaro's image. I want to see if it works.  
If anyone wants to test it out and PM/review me the results. It would help a lot. Thank you!

Anyway! Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated (even if some of them are sorta strict)!


	9. Extra: Valentine's Day

It's VALENTINE'S DAY GUYS! What chu' gunna do on dis spechal day? (sorry...couldn't help myself) I'm making chocolates for all of my best friends. I hope they like it, I mean, I spent a lot of time on it... :D Anyway!

These extras don't have anything to do with the actual plot, except same characters and place (sometimes). And Tezuka will always still be in the extras. I don't care what you say. BUT PRINCE OF TENNIS ISN'T MINE (obviously)!

Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and Kotaro-kuuuuun wants to do something special for her tennis buddies. After some thinking, the only convenient way to express her thanks is through chocolate (Or because the writer wants her to). Since, she only knows how to make sweets.

I kinda quit half-way cause of a writer's block...

* * *

They already finished tennis practice, they all bathed and now they have free time...which is like...6 or 7 or 8 or 9 pm...

"MKAY! Gonna cook till I drop!" Kotaro cheered in the U-18 kitchen. Since Valentine's day is coming up, Kotaro thought it might be nice for her to create some sweets for her friends. She looked at her list of friends on a piece of notebook paper.

_Hmm...Tokugawa, Oni, Irei, Tanegashima, my roommates of course. Who else...? Kaido, Kawamura, Inui, Sanada, Eichizen, Kintaro-kun, Kikumaru, Yanagi, Atobe, Sakata, Tezuka..._

Kotaro slammed the paper on the table.

"Might as well make it for everyone." She concluded.

Kotaro stared at the 5 boxes of plain milk chocolate on the tile floor. _Or I could narrow down the list..._

After crossing out names from the looooong piece of notebook paper, she was finally going to start. Kotaro grabbed the bars of chocolate, unwrapped them, chopped them into little slices, dropped them into a silver bowl, placed the bowl on the stove, turned the oven on, and started stirring.

While she was stirring, Kotaro poured some cream and milk to lessen the thickness of the chocolate (Not even sure if that made sense). She stirred until the chocolate was a gooey, liquidized mixture.

.

"Hey, Kuranosuke, Yukimura-san. Where do you think Kotaro-kun went? I haven't seen her all afternoon...or morning." Shusuke asked.

"I have no idea. That girl's always running around somewhere." Shiraishi answered watering his plants.

"On my way to the baths earlier, I heard a female voice near the lounge." Seiichi replied reading a book, "Maybe Kotaro-kun is there."

"Why do you want to look for her anyway? You know she'll be here eventually. Fuma always come in with a 'I'M BACK GUYS!'" Shiraishi mocked.

"I'm just wondering. It's not like Kotaro-kun to be out this late." Shusuke responded.

"Well, if you're that worried about her, then go look for her." Seiichi suggested.

.

"ALRIGHT! All 200(cause she made 2 for each friend she had in U-17) being refrigerated in the freezer, all nice and decorated in a tiny box. Now to write some letters...well, letters for my friends, not people here I don't know..." Kotaro said talking to herself. She took a whole stack of paper from who-knows-where and started writing.

_Tokugawa, Thanks for always being by my side. I hope your fiancee gets jealous by this! :D -Kotaro_

_Oni, You are the only one that can handle my punches. I can always come to you to release some steam. Thank you. -Kotaro_

_Irei, You always give me good advice and how to act around people I'm not comfortable with. Thanks. -Kotaro_

_Tanegashima, BWAHAHHAHA! I'm still better than you in tennis! Loser~! -Kotaro_

_etc..._

_._

_._

Shusuke took up on Seiichi's suggestion and started towards the lounge. He knocked on the kitchen door once, then twice. No answer. Shusuke quietly opened the door and peeked in. Kotaro was slumped on the counter with a pencil in her hand. A stack of folded papers (namely, cards) right next to her. Each and one of the cards had a name on it and was customized; the decorations fitted the person's likes.

Shusuke noticed his name on the very top of the stack of cards. It read:

_Fuji, You are sweet and collected. I am hot-headed and jumps before thinking. Do you think you can teach me how to be composed? Heheh (^_^") Just kidding. Thank you. -Kotaro P.S. I _in_a l_v_ y_u._

The last sentence was erased, or attempted to erase. Shusuke smiled at his letter, but he also wondered what the P.S. said.

He tried reading it out. "'I ina liv yu'?"

"Nono, Fuji..." Shusuke heard Kotaro talk in her sleep, "I kinda..li..you.*snore*

He smiled at her words, but Shusuke still couldn't quite get what she was trying to say. He walks out.

"I kinda like you..." Kotaro said again in her sleep.

* * *

Yea...I'm real confident in my work so... Thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 8

After Kotaro had greeted everyone in the lounge room, she went to her to fix herself up. Kotaro quickly replaced my dirty bandages with brand new white ones and went to her duffel bag to get some band-aids for her scratches. She noticed that my photo album and some other items were out of place. Her other jerseys wrinkled and ruffled.

_Did someone go through my bag?_

She was disturbed by the way her items were out of place.

Kotaro was opening band-aids until she heard the door open.

"Yo, Fuji." She greeted.

"Hey, Kotaro-kun!" Shusuke responded, "Welcome back."

"Thanks!" Kotaro said putting a band-aid on a scratch.

"How was your visit with your former coach?" He asked.

"It was good." She answered.

"Where did you get all those scratches?" Shusuke asked peering at her injuries.

"I kept on bumping into sharp tree branches and rocks. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt." Kotaro assured.

It was silent for a moment.

"Hey...Fuji." She called out.

"Hmm?" Shusuke responded.

"Did you guys (referring to her roommates) go through my bag?" she pointed out.

"Sort of." he sighed, "How did you know?"

"Well, it's kinda obvious when my stuff is unorganized in the bag." Kotaro scoffed.

"Eheheh-"

The door opened.

"Ah! Kotaro-san. I heard from seniors that you were back. Welcome back to the camp. I'm pleased to see you here again." Coach Saitoh greeted.

"Thanks, Coach Saitoh. I'm just going to re-wrap everything and had back to practice." Kotaro responded.

"Nice to know you're well. By the way, the shuffle matches have already been posted up. Your match is tomorrow...I think. See you later." He said walking away closing the door after him.

"Bye..." Kotaro said in a distant tone, "And he leaves before I could say anything. Anyway, Fuji. You should probably get back to training. I expect answers when we finish practice. I'm just going to fix myself up and head to court 1."

"Okay. See you after practice." Shusuke replied walking out.

**-1st POV-**

Fuji walked out of the room with his racquet.

_What did he come in here for? I don't see any reason for him to come back in here..._

"Yo, Kotaro! You're back." Tanegashima greeted expecting a fist bump.

"Yep. I'm back, Tane." I replied giving him a fist bump.

"You didn't say good-bye to me!" He whined doing squats.

"Well that's too bad." I teased joining in the tennis training.

"*hmph* You said good-bye to Tokugawa and Oni!" Tane sulked.

"You guys done flirting?" Tokugawa sighed. I smacked him in the shoulder.

"We are not flirting." I retorted accelerating my speed to catch up on my training.

"Oh yea. I forgot love is a touchy topic. My bad." He said sarcastically.

"Ah. Shut up. It's not that sensitive of a topic." I scoffed.

"Awwww. Do you still miss 'Heimaru-chaaaan'~?" Tane joked.

"S-s-Shut up!" I stuttered, "He is completely irrelevant to this topic."

"Fine. Let's change the topic then." Tane sighed.

"Gladly," I agreed, "Man, the men with laptops on the side always gets on my nerves."

"You said it. They just stare at you through their shades and type on their laptops." He added.

"You two talk too much." Tokugawa commented.

After practice, we decided to take a look at the middle school tennis players.

"Game won! Kuranosuke 6-0!" the referee announced from court 5.

"Game won! Tachibana 6-0!" another referee announced from court 5.

"Hoh. The middle schoolers are dominating us High schoolers, now."I commented amusingly.

"I wonder how many more will make it," Tane said, "How do you think, Tokugawa, Kotaro? Those guys haven't even shown half of their abilities yet."

"You look like you're having fun, Tanegashima." Tokugawa commented.

"Really?" Tane thought.

"Yes, really, Tane. It's been a while since I've seen you this entertained by new tennis players." I retorted.

"Even if you say that, from here on out, even going up one court number is going up a completely different number of strength," Tane explained, "Isn't that what the rarely-used-shuffle is for? Look there." Tane pointed toward court 3. "3rd court is just too strong. As usual, court 4 got shut down completely."

"The team shuffle between court 3 and 4. Just like that, you can see the difference in their strength." Tokugawa added.

"You guys are boring me with your information." I pointed out bluntly, "Since it's basically a team shuffle."

"Ahm. A team shuffle?" Atobe Keigo repeating what he overheard me say, "So if we use that thing, we'll be able to take on the upper courts then, right."

"This court is still out of your league." A guy with circle glasses informed, "You'll first need to defeat Oni, if you want to have one."

_A guy with circle glasses...Irie!_

"HI IRIE!" I called out, "HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN 2 WEEKS!"

"Hello, Kotaro-kun. I heard you went to visit Coach Mifune. How is he?" Irie replied in his loud yet smooth/soft voice.

"Coach's doing just fine!" I shouted across the court.

"That's great!" He responded, "I have to resume practice now. See you later."

"Later!" I said.

"You are loud. The next time you see someone you know, 'walk' up to them next time?" Tokugawa complained.

"I do what I want." I retorted.

"IMOUTO! DID YOU HEAR ABOUT IT?!" A voice shouted behind me while I was talking to Yamato and Tokugawa.  
Tane is fooling around somewhere...stealing water bottles I bet. I turn around.

"What is it, Takesue?" I asked, "And I told you to call me Kotaro!"

'But you're my manly younger sister..." He said fading away.

"It's rare for you to come here, Takesue," Yamato commented, "What brings you here?"

"Well, I want to tell 'Kotaro' something, might as well tell you two too." Takesue replied.

"What did you want to tell me *ahem* us?" I coughed.

"Court 5 will be facing court 3 in a team shuffle!" He gasped.

"So Atobe really did got what he wanted." I said amusingly.

"oh look it's Kunimitsu!" Yamato pointed out randomly.

"Oh, it is. Takesue..." I stretched my older brother's name.

"What?!" He yelped.

"Isn't it time you apologize for what you did? Like you should've done a few years ago." I mentioned crossing my arms.

"W-what are you talking about?" Takesue stuttered.

"What ARE you talking about?" Tokugawa scoffed (he's been ignored for quite some time).

"You know how Tezuka has a weird working arm?" I started to explain, "You all know why; an upper class man hit it with his racquet because Tezuka was using his right arm instead of his left...well...that upper class man is my older brother..."

* * *

Ahhhh...Kotaro's lover is currently being decided. I've been thinking about Shusuke (that's why you see some KotaroxShusuke moments) but I'm still not sure. I'm thinking of having Kotaro having her moments with some of the other guys and then deciding which guy she gets with later in the story. So there's no guarantee she and Shusuke WILL get together. Don't get your hopes up. Seriously, don't... ^_^"

Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated (even if they're sorta strict).


	11. Chapter 9

"No." Takesue declinded.

"Why not?" I scornfully questioned.

"He used his weak arm on an upper class man. That's disgrace." He pouted. I leered at him while crossing my arms.

"So you decide to hit his arm..." I continued.

"Here we go again." Takesue sighed.

"Or course, 'Here we go again'." I said, "Not until you apologize, with respect."

"No." He declined again. I sighed.

"OW OW OW!" Takesue yelped while being pulled in the ear by my fingers, "My ears are going to fall off!"

"Heeeeey. Tezuka-kuuuun, my wonderful brother here wants to tell you something." I called out walking towards the jogging buchou(Tokugawa is sitting on a bench drinking some tea with Yamato for the time being).

He turned around.

"Good Morning, Kotaro-sempai. Welcome back to U-17." Tezuka greeted, "And this is..." He stared at my brother.

"No need to be so formal, man. Just call me Kotaro," I replied, "And this is Takesue Fuma, my older stupid brother."

"Takesue?" He echoed. I pushed Takesue in front of Tezuka. Takesue gave me puppy eyes. I'm not amused.

"You know those won't ever work on me." I said with an obvious look in my eyes, apologize now.

"Tch! *turns back to Tezuka*," He bowed, "I'm sorry!"

There was an awkward silence. We were still waiting for Tezuka's response.

.

"Who are you?" He asked tilting his head to one side.

Takesue and I flipped.

"Takesue!" I said trying to explain, "He's the senior that bruised your elbow." "Nice to see you again, sempai. I never knew you were accepted into this camp." Tezuka greeted again shaking Takesue's hand.

"Eheheh. Nice to see you again too." Takesue replied rubbing his head.

"Yesh! Stop being so formal!" I whined.

"Well! I can't help it. He's being so polite!" He remarked.

"*sigh* I give up," I sighed, "My brother said sorry and I'm pretty much satisfied with that."

**-3rd POV-**

Tezuka watched as Kotaro walked away with a scoff (goin back to Tokugawa). Her brother following behind.

"If you're still hung over about bruising my arm, don't worry about it, it's not that bad." Kunimitsu called out. Takesue turned around.

"I'm still sorry, man!" He yelled and chased after his younger sister.

"How admirable." A voice said behind him. Tezuka glanced to his left.

"Yamato- Buchou." He pointed out.

"Wow. You even recognized me without my glasses." Yamato laughed holding out his glasses, "Same as always, Tezuka-San? I look forward to tomorrow's match."

"Please give it your all, Yamato-Buchou." Tezuka replied.

"Of course." Yamato reassured.

"Imouto!" They heard Takesue called out, "Teach me some of your awesome  
moves!"

"Tch! This is why you're still at court 10," they hear Kotaro scoff, "You need to develop your own moves too."

"But your special shots are amazing." He pouted.

"Heheh. Well, I know they are." She chuckled, "I invented them myself."

"Especially your 'Lightning Blade' shot!" Takesue added.

"You flatter me," Kotaro said bashfully, "Fine, I'll teach you some basics, THEN you can learn my awesome moves."

"YES Mam'm!" Takesue saluted.

"I'm going to my dorm." Tokugawa bluntly pointed out.

.

"Heheh. It always seems like Kotaro-kun's the older sibling." Yamato chuckled.

"Intriguing girl." Tezuka commented staring at Kotaro, "Is Fuma-Sempai the only girl in U-17?"

"Other than the maids that come at 6am and leave at 9am, Kotaro-kun is the only female here." Yamato answered.

"Impressive." He thought.

.

**1st POV**

"Did I do it right?" my idiot older brother asked.

"Nope. Well, not my way at least," I answered, "You've improved a lot. I'm impressed actually." He beamed a smile. "Don't look at me that way." I scoffed.

"Wait, what do you mean by, 'not my way'?" Takesue questioned.

"Simply put, you've made my move, your own," I explained, "It was pretty cool of you to add some rotation to my lightning blade move, but it still can't stun anything."

"Heheh, *rubs head* I'm not that great." He bashfully said.

"Well, that's great you think that way, you're still in court 10." I joked rolling my eyes.

"HEY! What do you mean by that?" Takesue pouted.

"Nothing, I'm glad you're seriously sticking to your training, unlike when you were at Seishun Junior High." I said in a relieved way.

"You act like you're my older sister, I swear." He whined.

"Of course. You're so immature."

"Shut up."

"Okay~ I'll just leave you here. Later!"

.

On my way to the baths, I overheard Oni talking to his court members in the locker rooms. I stood right beside the door, leaning on the wall.

"A team shuffle is a group battle. On each of those courts, 7 representatives are chosen and will have 3 single matches and 2 double matches. Depending on the results of those 5 matches. All members will be instantly exchanged. The losing team will have to wait at least one week before being allowed to submit a request for a rematch! If you let this chance out of your grasp, don't think there will be a next time!" Oni explained.

"Interesting...So you're saying that we can get into court 3 in one go if we win?" Atobe smirked.

"5th court is certainly getting cramped." Kite commented.

"Oni-san, as our court leader, did you make a direct appeal for to be able to have this match against the higher courts?" Chitose (Senri) asked.

"As gate keeper, you stay in this court to keep out those unfit to move upwards..." Gin added, "So what changed your mind?"

Oni stayed silent for a moment.

"You all have set my heart ablaze, that is all," He answered, "At any rate, our 5th court has 12 members. Only 7 of you will be able to play. What should I do? All of you are all so eager. All of you also have what I takes to be in this match..." Oni trailed off.

"You decide." A husky voice said.

"Akutsu?!" The group sputtered.

"You know both us and 3rd court pretty well." Akutsu said.

"Heh." Tachibana (Kippei) chuckled.

"I have no objections." Chitose (Senri) sighed.

"In exchange, if the winning order you created fails, we will suffer here." Akutsu added.

"Sounds fine by me." Oni said satisfied. I smirked. "Then I will announce tomorrow's order! Court 5 dismissed!"

Court 5 members walked out of the locker rooms in a whole group leaving Oni the only guy in the locker room. I stepped inside the doorstep to see Oni changing out of his clothes (don't worry, Oni will keep his boxers on).

"That's so unusual of you, Oni," I called out, "When I was in Court 5, you tried to beat me down (metaphorically of course)."

"You were different back then." He pointed out putting on a shirt.

"True, but you lost to me so many times that the coaches had to move me up." I said with a smirk.

"*sigh* You were a runaway lion back then," Oni sighed wearing sweats.

"I can't deny that," I shrugged, "But at least you guys tamed me."

"Tomorrow's shuffle match... I paired Kirihara with Kuranosuke," He informed putting on shoes, "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I think it's a fine idea. I'm sure Shiraishi-kun will pull through." I assured.

"What if Kirihara goes too crazy? He reminds me of the old you sometimes." Oni wondered tying his shoes.

"Seaweed head will be fine. Stop worrying so much. He won't go as crazy as I did." I retorted watching him loafing his tennis bag on his shoulders.

"Alright, alright. I'll keep the court order as is then." He shrugged.

"Ohh, did you already write it down? Gimme." I demanded holding out my hands. Oni sighed and held out a crinkled piece of paper from his pocket.

Kirihara Akaya & Kuranosuke Shiraishi VS Matsudaira Chikahiko & Miyako  
Shinobu  
Tachibana Kippei & Chitose Senri VS Suzuki Shun  
Liliadent Crauza VS Nakagauchi Sotomichi  
Tezuka Kunimitsu VS Yamato Yuudai  
Atobe Keigo VS Irie Kanata

"Wow. The 2 wings of Kyushu in a doubles game, interesting. You even placed the foreigner against the Robot, how cruel of you. Don't you think Yamato has sort of the advantage here? Heheh. I get to see Irie's terrible acting again. After seeing your hand writing for like 100 times, I'm still surprised about how nice your writing is." I commented out loud. Oni sntached the paper from my hands.

"The wings should be formidable. Crauza will learn something from his match. Yamato only has one trick up his sleeve. Only you think Irie's acting is bad." He replied to my comments in order.

_Ignoring my hand writing comment, I see._

"Mmm..You really do have an eye for these things. I look forward to seeing it," I responded, "Ahh...well, look at the grey sky. Imma go bathe now. Later."

.

I walked into the baths. The men's spa right on the other side of the wooden wall.

"Ahh..I live for these hot waters." I happily sighed scrubbing my back. I sunk my body into the water.

_Oh right, Fuji's supposed to give me some explanations... as I need to do too._

* * *

__School here, school there, school school everywhere! =_=  
Oh the things I'd give to sleep in...

Ohh...Geez...Sorry, I spelt Irie's name wrong for all these(2 1/2...) months. TT_TT

Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated (even if some of them are sorta strict). ^w^


	12. Extra: At Le Beach

This chapter is currently being rewritten.

Thats all.


	13. Chapter 10

**3rd POV**

Back in room 201, everyone was doing their own thing. Seiichi watering plants. Shiraishi feeding his beetle. Shusuke reading a book.

"Seiichi-san." Shusuke called out.

"Yes?" Seiichi replied.

"Remember when we went through Kotaro-kun's stuff?"

"Mmhmm."

"She found out."

Seiichi continued watering his plants. Shiraishi still feeding his beetle silently listening to the conversation. Shusuke waiting, expecting an answer.

"Well, we were curious. It'll be fine," Seiichi said, "It's not like Kotaro-kun will do anything that'll scar us."

"I guess, but I still wonder..." Shusuke replied trailing off into a flashback

**-FLASHBACK-**

Shusuke and Seiichi brought the duffel bag down from Kotaro's bunk and unzipped it. Everything popped out of the bag and scattered on the ground.

"Kotaro-kun knows how to pack her stuff." Seiichi chuckled.

"It'll be easier for her travel." Shusuke replied.

They gazed at the stuff on the floor; 4 jereseys, a necklace, few photobooks, and other stuff.

"Why does Kotaro-kun have a Seigaku and Rikkaidai jersey?" Seiichi wondered holding it up.

"Maybe she went and joined our tennis club." Shusuke suggested.

"Maybe...But why haven't I seen her in school, then?" Seiichi thought out loud.

"I never paid much attention to the girls at my school. I bet she did attend our junior high though." Shusuke concluded.

"I think you may be right." Seiichi replied pointing to 2 photo's from the photobook.

The one on the right had Kotaro in a Seigaku uniform with her arms around the female tennis members and a large trophy standing right beside them. The captian read, "Just won the nationals! Now we get to chow on some BBQ, coach Ryuzaki promised us!" The picture on the left had Kotaro holding a golden colored flag high up in the air. Her team members smiling right beside her. The captian read, "Another national award! Though...my friends from Seigaku don't seem too happy to see me on Rikkai's tennis club."

"Seems like she made quite a name for herself. Winning the nationals at two different schools." Shusuke commented.

"Three. You mean. She won three nationals." Seiichi corrected flipping the page. It was a two-paged photo. Kotaro was being thrown up in the air by her tennis club and the coach doing a peace sign with a large trophy on the side. The captain read, "YEEEAH! Won 3 nationals in a row! I'm ready for U-17! Now I know for sure the Rikkai and Seishun girl's tennis club aren't very happy to see me as their opponent..."

"Impressive. Winning the nationals in every school she went to." Shusuke corrected himself.

"Even we couldn't do that." Seiichi added.

"Hey. What's this?" Shusuke wondered holding up a bottle necklace with a photo inside. Seiichi stared at the photo.

"It looks like a guy." He replied.

"The kanji (for the guy's name) is too small to read." Shusuke sighed.

"We should put Kotaro-kun's stuff back in the bag," Seiichi suggested, "She'll get mad when she figures out we went through her stuff."

"Yea, you're right."

**-END OF FLASHBACK**-

"How was her middle school life was." Shusuke continued wondering.

"Do you really want to know?" A voice asked from the entrance of the door.

"Kotaro-kun!" He gasped.

Kotaro was still a little soggy from the hot baths. A towel hanging around her neck.

"Yes, we do." Seiichi bluntly replied.

"*sigh* Well, for starters, I bet you guys saw my jereseys," Kotaro started saying sitting down on the office chair and started twirling herself, "I went to Seishun when I was only a 1st year, then transfered to Rikkaidai my 2nd year, and finally went to Kabuto Junior High for my 3rd year of middle school. After that, I obviously went here, U-17 sector camp. Where I got my black revolutionary U-17 jeresey."

"So you know Yamato-buchou?" Shusuke asked.

"Of course I do! He goes here too!" Kotaro responded, "Your little Tezuka-buchou already met him. Today in fact."

"So for Rikkai...you already knew us?" Seiichi asked.

"Mhmmm, all but Kirihara though," She answered, "Though, I knew Niou-chan exceptionally well. He was amusingly fun to tease. Explains why Niou-chan was pretending to not know me the whole time I was in the mountains."

**-Back at the Mountain Camp-**

Another day went by. Niou was sitting by himself, day dreaming, not doing much. Renji appeared from the pathway.

"What are you doing here, Masaharu?" He asked.

"Breathing," Niou answered, "What are you here for? I doubt you're here to collect data."

"Kotaro Fuma," Renji started reading from his notebook. Niou flinched, "Won 3 consecutive tennis nationals. Attended Seigaku, Rikkaidai, and Kabuto Junior High. Tennis style, unknown. Currently in U-17. Uses a strange looking racket. Has bandages wrapped around her shoulders and shins. Remember Kotaro-sempai? You were tense around her the whole time here."

"It has nothing to do with you." Niou replied.

"Oh really?" Renji questioned.

"Yes...really." Niou finished drifting into a flashback.

**-Niou's Flashback-**

"Niou? As in the scary god?" Kotaro asked (she's referring to how to write his name in Kanji... not that I know his name in kanji...).

"Yea." The 1st year Niou replied bluntly.

"You do look like a scary little freak." She teased with an evil smirk.

"NO! You're the one who looks like a scary old hag!" He remarked.

*CRK* (Veins pop)

"OW OW OW!" Niou yelled in pain, "Let go of me, you hag!"

"My my, if an old hag can pull your little ponytail so easily, then you're a senile old man. That explains the white fluffy hair." Kotaro mocked with a grin.

**-End of flashback-**

**"**Ehehe(Sarcastic chuckle). It's better you don't know." Niou replied with a restless look on his face.

**-Back at camp-**

**"**Wow. I never knew Masaharu knew a female tennis player. Then again, he always attracts most girls." Seiichi commented.

"Don't get so glum, Yukimura!" Kotaro reassured patting him hard on the back, "We're in tennis camp! Who needs a girlfriend/boyfriend anyway! Huahahaha!"

"Thanks..."

"I feel left out...(=3=). Kotaro-kun has nothing to do with Shitenhoji." Shiraishi whined who has been listening for the past minutes.

"Well, I have visited Shitenhoji before." Kotaro added.

"You've been everywhere!" Shiraishi yelped, "How do you do it?"

"I take a trailer," She replied, "My family loves traveling so we go everywhere. I would keep a look out for schools that are good in tennis."

"What does your parents do for a living anyway?" Shusuke asked.

"My mom is a Chinese actress and my dad is the head of the Wilson Rackets, the brand you guys use." Kotaro answered.

"Woahh...are you rich, Kotaro-kun?" Shiraishi assumed.

"Naah. But I'm not poor either. We just have enough money to live on." She said shaking her head to dry her hair, "That's why gotta work hard!"

"Wow. You seem pretty devoted. What do you want to be when you grow up, Kotaro-kun?" Seiichi asked.

"I want to be...a crime investigator! Chasing down fugitives and evil wrong doers are the only legal thrill of the world!" Kotaro boasted.

"That's interesting." Seiichi chuckled.

"*yawn* mmm yea...whatever you say, Child of the Gods. *tch* I'm incredibly sleepy today for some reason." She sighed climbing on to her bunk, "I have a shuffle match tomorrow too. Good night!"

"Good Night!" The boys replied.

* * *

mmmyea... sorry for the past few boring chapters. I wanted to get some information out of Kotaro before moving forward. I should do that in the extras...OH and sorry for being so lazy lately...for updating chapters...for some reason my fingers get incredibly motivated to type fanfictions in the night BUT I drift to other websites in the daytime...why do you do this to me, fingers?!

Annnnnd I posted a Kunmitsu story like...a week ago...so if you have nothing better to do...go check that out...

Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated (even if some of them are kind of strict)! *\(^u^)/*


	14. Chapter 11

It was the day of Court 5 and 3's team shuffle.

"Good morning, Kotaro. You still seem as grumpy as ever in the morning." Tokugawa greeted the messy haired girl walking out of the building.

"Yea, yea. Mornings are wonderful (sarcasm)!" Kotaro growled, "When is our shuffle match with Court 2, again?"

"30 minutes after Court 5 and 3's shuffle match." Tokugawa answered.

"Let's go watch them!"

"It's not like I have a choice."  
.

"Heey! Kotaro! Tokugawa! You came!" Irie greeted waving from the courts.

"Mhmmm! We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Kotaro replied.

"I would." Tokugawa bluntly said. Kotaro quickly jabbed him in the sides.

"Hehehe! You're so funny, Tokugawa." She chuckled as Tokugawa endured the throbbing pain from his flesh.

.

.

"Now starting! The team shuffle of court 3 and court 5 will now commence!" The microphone announced, "Will the 7 players from each side please line up!"

"*tsk* In the end, Tokugawa ditched me." Kotaro scoffed sitting beside Oni.

.

"Huh? You really think they'll be fine if you don't play, Oni?" Irie asked from the courts, "How relaxed of you. Unless..."

"AHem! Your opponent is me." Keigo interupted.

"Oh, sorry," Irie apologized, "But even if you say that, you still have no idea of the strength of us 3rd court players."

"I'll see for myself." Keigo snapped.

"Is that so?" Irie said.

"The first match! Singles 3! From the 5th court! The Ruthlessly Unparalleled Iceman, Lilident Krauser!" The referee announced from the microphone.

"Who's that guy?" Jiro asked Kite.

"An annoying bastard." Akaya answered for him.

"During the national semifinals, he 'crucified' me. Stupid Iceman. I will not forgive him!"

"Hehehe. Or maybe you're just that weak." Kotaro teased.

"Shut up!" Akaya snapped.

"He's a transfer student of the prestigious Nagoya Seitoku and was even named one of the JR. Representatives of Japan." Kippei explained.

"I still can't believe he's only a 1st year though." Senri ccommented.

"We also have a first year with unbelieveable power in our school." Gin added.

"NOW THEN! GET US A VICTORY RIGHT FROM THE START! YOU BETTER COME BACK A WINNER, KRAUSER!" Oni bellowed.

"And Tokugawa thought I was loud." Kotaro mumbled.

"This is for the team. You do it too." Oni scoffed.

"Hey, Jujiro," A stern monotone voice called out, "You avoid taking us on yourself and send in some blonde kid instead. Now how am I going to pay you back like that?"

"Sotomichi-san is always angry, nowadays." Yamato pouted.

"Well, he does want payback from last time." Irie assured.

"Hey! Sotomichi! Looks like you'll be saying the same thing to Krauser once this is over." Oni argued.

"Looks like you have some high hopes for that kid," Sotomichi growled, "I'll need to smash your hopes."

"From Court 3, The Tennis Robot who even makes the widows of the Yakuza cry, Nakagauchi Sotomichi!" The ref continued to announce.

.  
.

Sotomichi carried the exhasted Krauser onto the bench.

"This kid will be strong." He complimented.

"Of course." Oni agreed.

"Mhmm. Give him another 10 years and he'll be better than a rock." Kotaro joked. Oni and Sotomichi blankly stared at her. "I-I mean, yea... he'll improve."

.  
.

"Doubles 2! From court 5, 'The Bible" Shiraishi Kuranosuke...and 'The Devil' Kirihara Akaya!" The referee announced.

"Kill 'em, Shiraishi!" Kotaro cheered.

"Do you still hate them?" Oni asked.

"Yes. I hate their attitude. I can't even pass them off as villains who become good in the end." She said.

.

"BAM!" The smash of the ball was heard on the middle schooler's side of the court.

"GAME! Matsudaira and Miyako lead! 3 games to love!"

"Oh. C'mon now, young master. You're not letting me toy with the curly haired boy at all." Chikahiko whined.

"Yeah...sorry about that." Miyako replied.

"UGH! I'll kill those bastards." Kirihara cursed.

"Akaya-kun, it's not good to let them provoke you like that." Kuranosuke warned.

"Those b-" He cursed again.

"KIRIHARA!" Kuranosuke scolded.

"Okay! Okay! Fine, I won't hurt them!" Kirihara argued.

They got back in position, waiting for their opponents to serve.

"I really don't know how to hold back." Matsudaira mumbled positioning his hands to make a "X".

"What in the world is that service stance?!" Someone yelled.

"The retard stance." Kotaro answered bluntly.

"HEY!" Matsudaira yelped serving, "FLOWER!"

"...with a retard name." She finished.

The ball hit Kirihara right in the forehead. He was speechless. It's too fast. Matsudaira noticed his reaction. "Sorry, just having some fun." He apologized obviously not meaning what he said.

The game continued on. The "Flower" serve was repeatily being used. It always struck Kirihara or Shiraishi's head.

"40- love!" The referee anounced after another "Flower" serve. Kirihara stood there, stunned and sweaty.

"Hey, curly haired boy." Matsudaira called out, "Why exactly are you here in the U-17 camp? Afterall you few middle schoolers will only leave here as complete losers. Why don't you just step aside and let those who are better than you take your place while you cry at home?"

"Akaya-kun!" Shiraishi shouted trying to drown out his insults, "Don't listen to him!"

"Hahaha! What a loser." Matsudaira's partner added.

"What did'ya just say?" Kirihara questioned.

"Akaya! Don't!" Shiraishi scolded trying to restrain his hot- tempered partner. Akaya flicked away Shiraishi's hand.

"You know you can't take back that sh*t you just said," Kirihara warned, "Hyahahahah!"

"Akaya-kun!" Shiraishi called out again, "Don't you know the kind of feeling Yanagi-kun has about you doing-"

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! SHIRAISHI!" Akaya bellowed swinging his tennis racquet at him. Shiraishi used his arm to block his attack.

Akaya snapped out of his devil mode and relized what he had done and dropped his racquet. "Oh...I'm so sorry."

"I made a promise to Yanagi-kun..." Shiraishi said, "But it looks like I won't keep the promise, I made to Coach Osamu."

His bandages tore off.

**-1st Person POV-**

"Is that...gold?" I asked staring at Shiraishi's arm.

"Nooooo...Kotaro. It's chocolate." Oni sarcastically answered.

"Hey, hey! I make the sarcastic remarks around here." I retorted.

.

Shiraishi threw his gauntlets on the ground.

"I know everyone calls you seaweed head, but... that hairstyle is actually pretty cool." He complimented.

"Huh?" Kirihara gasped.

"You're quite cool aren't you, Kirihara-kun?" Shiraishi repeated.

_Why do you sound gay?_

_"_GAME CHECK! 4 games to love! Matsudaira and Miyako lead!" The referee announced.

"Now then," Shiraishi said, "Let's begin our counter attack. . .kun."

"LOOK! LOOK, ATOBE! I'M SUPER JEALOUS OF HIS GOLDEN ARM!" Jiro shouted pointing to the two halves of gauntlets on the floor.

"Ahn~ How gaudy." Atobe commented.

"Mainlanders love flashy things don't they?" Eishirou (Kite) added.

"Like you guys are to talk." I mocked.

.

The game continued on. In the end, Kirihara and Shiraishi won with the score of 6 games to 4. Shiraishi and Kirihara walked back to the bleachers.

"Good job, Shiraishi! I knew you can do it!" I boasted, "Kirihara, you were the one I didn't have much faith in the beginning."

"HEY! What does that mean?!" Kirihara yelped.

.(skipping Tezuka's match~)

"WHAT?! YOU'RE LEAVING ALREADY?!" Eiji gasped, "At least let us have a farewell party for you!"

"Sorry..." Tezuka apologized.

"You don't have to say sorry," I joined in, "It's what you want to do. You should follow what seems right to you."

"I guess..." He agreed meekly.

"But first," I emphasized holding out my cell phone, "Give me your cell number. I'll fill you in on events that happens here."

"Thanks Fuma-sempai. I appreciate what you're trying to do." Tezuka said punching in his information on my phone.

"No problem!" I grinned taking it back, "Just remember to come back and visit us!"

He nodded.

"Tezuka," Fuji called, "I have one last favor before you go."

.

.

.

"SHUSUKE! WHY ARE YOU HAVING THIS TYPE OF MATCH?!" Kikimaru gasped at the two tennis player's match.

Fuji was being completely overpowered. With Tezuka and his Pinnacle of Perfection, I wouldn't blame him. However, it was a bad sight. A few minutes later, he was on the ground with his hand over his forehead.

_Fuji..._

**-3rd POV-**_  
_

A wet towel flopped on Shusuke's face. He pulled it, hovering over his face to reveal Kotaro with crossed arms standing beside him.

"You crying?" She asked toughly. He smiled and stood up dangling the towel from his fingers.

"Of course not." Shusuke replied.

"Good," Kotaro sighed, "Now let's go finish watching the matches."

* * *

Oh my god...AAGGGGHHh! All this time, I thought "Shiraishi" was Kuranosuke's first name! And I thought you spelled "Krauza" with Crauza too...  
I can't believe you guys read my ff with all these mistakes TT_TT ...I got low self esteem when it comes to my own work =w=

I just got a samsung tablet :D so if I update in about 2 years, you'll know why..

...been updating for a loooong time hahahahha...

Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated (even if some of them are sorta strict)!


	15. Chapter 12

By the time Kotaro, Eiji, and Shusuke went back to the courts, the match was already a half done and it was also snowing. It was an intense battle between Irie and Keigo, singles 1.

"Atobe.." Shusuke breathed.

"Wow. This is the first time I've seen Irie so frantic with his acting." Kotaro commented.

"I'LL END IT WITH THIS!"..."END IT!"..."END IT!"..."DIDN'T I SAY I WAS ENDING IT!?" Irie screamed.

The rally never seemed to end. Until, Keigo hit back Irie's drop shot. Irie volleyed the ball far over Keigo's head. Not forgeting the promise he made to Tezuka, Keigo dove for the ball, smacked it back, hit his head on the wall, and passed out.

"ATOBE!" Everyone gasped.

The smacked ball flew over the net, Irie waiting for it's fall.

"I can't raise my shoulder anymore," He mumbled and let the ball drop. "Nice fight!" Irie dropped his racket.

"With both players being unable to proceed, this match os declared a NO MATCH!" The referee announced, "The team shuffle of 3rd court vs 5th court currently stands at, 2 wins, 2 losses, and 1 no game. The next match will decide the victor! Each court please send out a single representative."

"I wonder who Oni-sempai is going to pick." Shusuke wondered.

"Who knows? He might send in Akutsu, the scary-looking guy." Kotaro replied.

Oni stepped on the courts.

"...Or he might send himself in." She continued.

.  
"As expected of Oni- sempai," Shusuke said, "He won without breaking a sweat."

"Of course. If Oni could be defeated by the likes of that guy, then I pity him." Kotaro scoffed.

"KOTARO!" A voice yelled. Kotaro turned to the voice.

"WHAT IS IT TANE?!" She yelled.

"IT'S TIME FOR OUR MATCH!" He shouted back.

"WHAT?! ALREADY?!"

"YES! ALREADY! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

"WHEN'S MY TURN!?"

"YOU'RE PLAYING LAST! SINGLES 1 WITH MIGIHASHI!"

"WHHAAAT?!"

"YOU'RE PLAYING LAST! SINGLES 1 WITH MIGIHASHI!"

"WHAAAAAAAT!?"

"YOU. ARE. PLAYING. LAST. SINGLES. 1. WITH. MIGIHA-"

Tanegashima was hit on the head.

"Shut up! You're giving me a headache." Tokugawa sighed rubbing his temple. "Come on. Time for our shuffle match."

"Alright." Kotaro mumbled and turned to Shusuke and Eiji, "I gotta go now! Unless you wanna watch me beat Migihashi."

"I'll come by later." Shusuke replied, "I've got some stuff to do."

"Me too! Imma go spread the word!" Eiji agreed jumping up and down, "We'll be there exactly when you start!"

"Haha! Alright. See you!" Kotaro laughed.

"I-itai..." Tanegashima groaned rubbing his head, "Tokugawa-san, you punch too hard."

.

.  
**-1st POV-**

I walked back to Court 1 with Tokugawa and Tane to get ready for our match. I grabbed my racket bag (which has two rackets total) and started to replace the grip tape on the bench.

"You still cling to that thing?" Tokugawa commented.

"This is a momento. Don't judge me." I pouted finishing up the touches.

"Alright."

.

"TIME FOR COURT 1 AND 2'S SHUFFLE MATCH! PLAYERS, ON THE COURT!" The referee announced on the speakers.

Court 1, including myself of course, went to meet our opponents. I faced my opponent, Migihashi with my arms crossed.

"This is so insulting. The captain of Court 2 to face a Court 1's little girl." The brown wavy haired high school tennis player greeted.

I scoffed, "The last time I checked, I busted your butt over a hundred times already."

"Kouhai, I have doubled my training regimen since my last defeat. I have long surpassed you." Migihashi stated.

"Getting arrogant are we?" I grinned.

"Aren't you arrogant all the time, kouhai?" He pointed out.

"It's how I am, sempai." I said.

We walked back to the bleachers.

"THE SHUFFLE MATCH BETWEEN COURT 1 AND COURT 2 WILL NOW COMMENCE! WILL DOUBLES 2 PLEASE COME ONTO THE COURT!"

.

.

.

**-3rd POV-**

"Hurry! Kotaro-kun's game is about to start!" Eiji exclaimed running towards Court 1.

"Coming." Seiichi amusingly chuckled following behind the energetic teenager.

"Ahn~ What's the rush?" Keigo sighed, "We can see Fuma-kun play tennis anyday."

"Well, we may be busy by then. This is our chance to see a Court 1 member play." Shusuke smiled.

"What's so special about that she-man anyway?" Akaya scoffed.

.

The middle school tennis players finally made it to court 1.

Tokugawa was on the court with another tennis player. Tokugawa's opponent obviously seemed out of breath.

"SINGLES 2 END! COURT 1 KAZUYA TOKUGAWA WINS! 6 GAMES TO LOVE!" The referee announced. Tokugawa was on the court with his opponent panting on the floor. He walked off the courts and noticed the middle school tennis players at the corner of his eye.

"Hey. Kotaro." Tokugawa called out pointing in their direction. Kotaro looked in that direction.

"OI! YOU GUYS JUST BARELY MADE IT!" She yelled waving frantically.

"Will the two tennis players from each court come onto the courts, please." The referee requested.

"Alright! Time to show off for a bit." Kotaro grinned stripping herself from her U-17 jersey.

"Ohhhhh! I can't wait to see what type of tennis she plays!" Eiji gleefully exclaimed jumping onto a bleacher seat. Everyone else gently sat down.

"An annoying type of tennis..." Tokugawa mumbled.

.

Kotaro and Migihashi stepped on the court.

"Ahhhh~" Kotaro sighed stretching her arms, "Let's have a good game." She stretched out her hand expecting a handshake. Migihashi simply stayed silent, ignored Kotaro's hand, and walked to his starting position. "That's incredibly nice." Kotaro mumbled.

"HEY! ATOBE!" She called out.

"Ahn~?" Keigo replied.

"You called yourself the 'King', right?" Kotaro asked pointing her racket at him.

"Of course." Keigo answered.

"Well, I am the 'Queen'!" She exclaimed placing her racket back on her shoulders.

"From court 1, FUMA KOTARO! The Queen! She who (usually) dominates the court with no effort at all!" The referee announced, "From court 2, Itarou Migihashi! The Right Saver!"

"HAHAHA! Are you guys married or something?!" Jiro laughed.

"It's only a nickname, Jiro-kun." Seiichi calmly said.

"But...gosh.'The Queen' really suits her." Shiraishi gulped.

"Mhmm. Not 'Battle Queen' nor 'The Queen on Tennis', "Shusuke listed, "Just...'Queen'.

"SINGLES 1 WILL NOW...BE-!"

"HOLD IT!" Kotaro suddenly yelled, bowed to the referee, sprinted towards her jersey, took out her cell, and typed in something. She immediately ran back to the court. "Sorry...hehe."

"NOW! SINGLES 1 WILL BEGIN!" The referee announced.

_Hey! Tezuka! Gonna show off to the cocky middle schoolers you left behind here!_

* * *

HA! Y'all thought you were gonna see Kotaro play tennis, huh?! WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG! For sure, Kotaro's gonna play tennis the next chapter.  
Heheh. I mean what else could happen at the beginning of a tennis match? A flashback? An earthquake? A meteor? Ridiculous. =w=

You know...I'm not really sure if "Queen" actually suits Kotaro. She seems like a princess that hates her royal life kind of person. But also...the nicknames Shusuke listed... is what I've been pondering about, so I just went with..."Queen". Thas it.

I love how I can rant right here at the bottom of my half-witted chapters.

Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated (even if some of them are sorta strict).


	16. Chapter 13

Kotaro steadied herself with the tennis ball in her hand.

"What's wrong Jirou-san?" Shusuke asked.

"Fuma-chan looks mad." Jirou answered.

"She does seem awfully calm." Shusuke pointed out.

"It's how she always start her games," Irie cut in, "Kotaro-kun is just like that for some reason when playing tennis."

"But it gets creepy when she actually enjoys playing with her opponent though." Oni added out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about?" Akaya scoffed, "Does she turn into a demon or something?"

"You'll see." Irie chimed.

"You ready?" She asked her opponent, Migihashi.

"Just go." He scoffed. Kotaro took a deep sigh and served. *WOOSH*

**"15- Love!"**

"Woah, an ace," The 2nd court gasped.

She served again.

This time, her opponent reached the ball and hit it back. They rallied a long time for the next few points.

"What's with that playing style?" Keigo asked Tokugawa upfront, "It's so plain. I thought you said, Fuma played an annoying type of tennis."

"It'll come sooner or later." Tokugawa calmly answered sighing a little.

Migihashi thought to himself. "What is this simple development? Why is she playing so slow? No special moves? Is she mocking me?" He started to get a little irritated, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? ARE YOU GOING EASY ON ME ON PURPOSE?" He shouted smashing the ball.

"Don't be ridiculous," Kotaro bluntly said easily drop shooting the ball, "I always give it my all."

"One, love. Fuma leading."

This time, it was Migihashi's turn to serve. Another rally occurred. This time, he used his right saver technique.

"You won't be getting another point from me," Migihashi boasted rallying, "All your shots are just going to fall into my right forehand."

"That's fine," Kotaro blatantly said hitting back the ball, "Let's just keep on going until one of our arms blow out."

Just as Migihashi was going to swing his arm to let the ball fly back to Kotaro, he felt a sharp pain and couldn't move. 2 seconds later, Migihashi was able to move again.

**"30- love"**

"What was that?" Eiji gasped.

"She paralyzed him," Keigo answered.

"Huh?"

"He was paralyzed, right? Tokugawa-sempai?" Keigo continued.

"Correct." Tokugawa replied.

"The intense rubbing of the ball towards the racket caused an eletrical current of static strong enough to travel in the air and shock the nearest target," Keigo explained,"I'm surprised Fuma can do something like that."

"Well, if Yukimura-San can take away his opponent's 5 senses, then a stun type move can't be that farfetched. " Shusuke amusingly responded.

"That's my little sister for you!" Takesue boasted out of nowhere.

"Lightning Blade," Kotaro said pointing out her demonstrated move, "Are you even trying, Migihashi-kun?"

"Silence." He snapped and served. I should've known this move was coming.

As the game continues on, Migihashi is helpless against Kotaro's Lighting Blade move.

"1 game to Love, Fuma leading."

"So all that talk about 'doubling your regimen' was just bull wasn't it?" Kotaro monotonically taunted getting ready for Migihashi's serve.

"No it wasn't." He coldly responded bullet serving the ball. It flew straight passed Kotaro.

**"15- love"**

"I guess it wasn't bull then..." She sighed. The tennis ball was served again. This time, Kotaro returned the bullet shot. The tennis ball flew to Migihashi's right forehand. "Right Saver."

"Migihashi-sempai's Right Saver is also an interesting technique. It forces the ball to always fly to his right side of the court." Yagyuu analyzed (substitute Renji / Sadaharu).

"It's similar to Tezuka's Tezuka Zone." Mizune added.

"But...Fuma's Lightning Blade is a scary move." Marui commented.

"Yea. Even if it was for 2 seconds, I'd feel helpless not being able to move." Seiichi said.

"Like you're the one to talk." Marui sighed.

Migihashi gives his all in the game panting each time he dashes for the ball. However, Kotaro, being the stronger one, doesn't make it easy for him to advance.

**"15- All"**

Migihashi serves. Kotaro returns it and runs to the net. Migihashi hits the ball in an unpredictable direction!

"Uwa. He changed the velocity of the ball at the last-minute!" Eiji pointed out. Everyone expected Migihashi to win the point, however, Kotaro, once again, proves them wrong. She quickly swapped racket hands and twirls to hit the ball.

**"15 - 30!"**

"Did you forget, Migihashi?" Kotaro asked, "I'm both handed."

"Woah! Just like Ochibi!" Eiji yelped.

"Is there no extent to her talent?" Keigo complained.

Migihashi serves again. This time he seems much more serious .

**"2 games to love."**

(Pictures of Kotaro and Migihashi pawning each other)

**"3 games to love."**

**"3 - 1"**

**"3 - 2"**

**"4 - 2"**

**"4 - 3"**

**"4 - All! Fuma serves!"**

"Uwa~! A tie!" Jirou gasped.

"I can't help but notice, but... throughout this whole match, Kotaro-kun hasn't smiled or smirked since." Shusuke pointed out.

"Maybe that's her style, to play tennis emotionlessly." Yuushi suggested. Irie chuckled. "What's so funny?" Yuushi asked.

"You guys are so na ve." Irie sighed, "Kotaro-kun doesn't just keep a poker face throughout the game."

"Yea," Tanegashima added, "When Fuma gets serious she mutates into a giant dinosaur and-" A tennis ball flew and hit Tanegashima's head.

**"FAULT! Love- 15"**

"Oh. Whoops. My hand slipped. Sorry Tane!" Kotaro apologized and continued the game.

"Oww... My head," Tanegashima whined, "'My hand slipped' my butt, Fuma!"

"You had it coming." Tokugawa sighed.

"Isn't this like the 35th time you got hit by a tennis ball 'by accident'?" Oni added.

"GAAH! Stop ganging up on me!" Tanegashima complained.

.

As the game continues, Migihashi struggles for all the points. Whereas, Kotaro seems to be toying with the poor guy.

***BAM* "40- 15 Fuma leading."**

"You did well, to keep up with me, Migihashi-kun,"Kotaro complimented, "But, you've gone too far in the game. I'll have to get a bit serious." She smirked.

"IRIE-SENPAI!" Jirou yelled not caring that he raised his voice, "FUMA SMIRKED! What does that mean?"

"Hahaha! It look's like she's getting serious." Tanegashima laughed.

"Or...she doesn't want Migihashi to experience that." Tokugawa corrected.

"Ohh...riiight. 'That'." Tanegashima said.

"What's this 'that', you senpai's are you talking about?" Seiichi asked.

"There's this technique Fuma can use that's similar to yours," Irie explained, "When Kotaro- kun's opponent score reaches up to 5 games...well, it's up to her whether I tell you for not. You'll find out eventually."

"Now I'm curious. I'll just ask her tonight then." Seiichi concluded smiling.

"heheh. Do whatever you wish." Irie chuckled.

**"5 games to 4! Fuma leading!"**

"Hah hah hah!" Migihashi panted with his hands on his knees.

"What? Tired already? I get a little serious and you break down," Kotaro teased, "I'm nowhere close to done."

He slowly and hesitantly stands up straight to serve.

"Don't underestimate me, Fuma," Migihashi growled serving the ball, "I have my pride as a man."

Kotaro returns the ball. "How could I forget?" The ball whizzes through his legs.

He falls to his knees then, to the ground.

"MIGIHASHI!" Court 2 cried.

The referee tweets his whistle.

"Migihashi Itarou, forfeits due to extreme fatigue! Fuma Kotaro of Court 1 wins!" He announced. They carried him off on a stretcher.

"You do have your pride," Kotaro continues, "To play with all you have, anyway."

She walked back to the benches, checked her phone, smiled, put it back in her jersey pocket, and takes a large swig of water.

_"Don't let your guard down."_

* * *

I really couldn't debate whether I should make Kotaro completely show off all of her skills or show like 2 of them at a time as she goes through the series...buuuut since you've already reached this far, you know my decision. I noticed Kotaro gets a little rude when she plays tennis...

Just if you didn't know, it was Tezuka that texted Kotaro back at the end of this chapter. Ummm...if you're confused about Kotaro's tennis style, I'll explain...sorta... but you know, her Lightning blade's logic doesn't make sense at all...hahaha...

Well, basically,Kotaro is serious on purpose at the beginning of the game because she expects some fun later. So when she steps onto the court, all she thinks are, "This is so boring." If her opponent prove themselves capable of actually hitting Kotaro's level, she start to feel some sort of excitement and couldn't help smiling cause she's having so much fun. In this match, Kotaro tested Migihashi's talent in the beginning by merely rallying since he boasted about his increased regimen.

Gaah! I can't describe tennis matches well enough! I still have much to learn. *bows to a random sensei*

Kotaro's physically amazing. I don't think she has much intelligence. Sorry if she seems mary-sue but...deal with it. My story. :)

Working on a Keigo one-shot! Expect it to be publish in about a few years.

Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!


	17. Extra: Basketball

The extras have nothing to do with the actual plot besides having the same characters and anime...BUT I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!  
I'm sorry if I spell Irie/Irei's name wrong. I always switch the e and the i...(-_-) By the way, you don't mind the extras riiiiight?!

The U-17 conveniently has a day off and allows the tennis players to do whatever they want. But since everyone expected to do tennis the whole time they're not sure what to do besides tennis. Kotaro suggests they play basketball at a nearby park. Sooo... since they have no choice and the writer wants them to, the middle school tennis players and Kotaro's buddies (Tokugawa, Oni, Irie, Tanegashima, and some other high schoolers that wanna play too) head to a quaint little park that happens to a basketball court, near the tennis camp.

* * *

The tennis players walked out of the U-17 gates.

"Please come back during curfew time, anyone late will be dropped from the camp. Thank you! Have a nice day!" the microphone announced.

"Wooow! It looks much greener than the last time I came to the front of the camp." Eiji gasped.

"Well, the camp did water the scenery like... three days ago." Shuichiro informed.

"Aghh! Why do we have to play basketball?" Akaya complained, "I'd much rather do tennis."

"The writer wants us to and we have no choice," Kotaro scoffed, "So let's just go along with it. What's so wrong about basketball anyway?"

"*tch* All you do in basketball is throw a freaken ball in a net with a hole," He expressed, "I can do that with my eyes closed."

"Ho! Let's see you try!" Kotaro taunted.

"Is this a challenge?" Akaya asked.

"Of course," She answered, "Let's play, one on one. The loser gives the winner their dessert for a whole week."

"You're on!" he accepted.

"Them's some fighting words yer spouting there!" Kotaro smirked.

The two competitors raced to the courts, leaving the others behind.

"Ah. There they go." Takashi sighed.

"Didn't Kotaro say she was going to guide us to the courts?" Shusuke pointed out.

"It's okay. Tokugawa here will take Ms. Competitive's place." Tanegashima assured patting Tokugawa's shoulders.

"If I have to." Tokugawa tsked crossing his arms.

.

By the time they arrived at the basketball courts, Kotaro and Akaya were already playing.

"Wasn't this easy for you, Kirihara?" Kotaro teased dribbling the ball away from the seaweed haired boy, "Or was this too hard for you?"

"This game is no big deal!" Akaya replied trying to block Kotaro, "You just keep stealing the ball!"

"I thought this game was just 'throwing a freaken ball in a net with a hole'," She joked dunking the basketball, "15 to 2!"

"Aghh!" Akaya groaned sitting on a nearby bench, "I'm going to take a break."

"Go right ahead." Kotaro said practicing her shots.

"Kotaro-kun's pretty good at basketball." Seiichi commented.

"No kidding. She's ahead by 13 points." Shiraishi said looking at the scoreboard.

"Well, I play basketball every once in awhile, here. No big deal. Do you guys know how to play? It's quite simple actually." Kotaro responded from afar still practicing her shots.

"I can play, but I'm not good at it." Seiichi replied. Everyone else nodded.

"Oh. Come on. All you need is experience. A few rounds and you guys will be like pros in no time," She exclaimed, "Besides, you trained your legs and arm strength, right? You all will be just fine."

"Okay..." they agreed.

"mmkaay! To start off, you guys go shoot some hoops. Imma beat Kirihara and be right with you all right after." Kotaro smirked.

"HEY! You speak as if you were going to win!" Akaya snapped.

"I am." She said confidently.

"Say that after you finish the game." He taunted.

"Hoh! Some foolish words you're spouting, Kirihara," Kotaro replied, "GAME ON!"

Therefore, they commenced with the basketball game and Akaya was utterly defeated.

Akaya's on the ground all emo. Kotaro giving a peace sign to all you readers out there.

"My dessert..." He whimpered.

"It's ok, man," Kotaro reassured, "It's only week. I'm sure you won't even need desserts by the time the week's over."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Akaya grunted.

"No. I'm just rubbing my victory in your face." She joked hopping away laughing.

"FUMAAA!" He shouted in frustration.

.

"Okay, now that's out of the way, let's play a game." Kotaro suggested.

"Sure." the boys nodded.

"I call Tokugawa, Oni, Tane, and Irie!" She called.

"Ehh?! Are they that good at Basketball?" Eiji asked.

"We didn't want to play basketball. Until, Kotaro came along and threatened to teach us..." Tokugawa informed.

"I needed some opponents. I don't wanna play against strangers. That's dangerous for a girl my age, you know." Kotaro joked.

"You only use your gender as an excuse when it benefits you." Oni retorted.

"Oh that's ridiculous!" She replied punching Oni's shoulder, "What makes you say that?"

"Oh, nothing..." Oni said enduring the pain on his throbbing shoulder.

.

"GAME START!" Kotaro shouted throwing up the ball. Oni and Genichiro was up to grab the ball. They leaped for the ball. Oni batted the ball into Kotaro's hands. She quickly dribbled the ball while running the court. None of the players could block her.

"Man, forget about Tokugawa, Oni, and Irie on the team. Fuma can take all of us on her own." Eiji whined standing on the side.

"Gwahahaha! You all are 100 years too young to be playing against me!" Kotaro laughed duking everyone that was in her way.

"Don't let your guard down." Kunimitsu said out of no where trying to block Kotaro.

"Woah, there!" She yelped doing a back fade away and shot the ball.

* * *

h

t

t

p

:

/

/

w

ww

.

y

o

u

tu

b

e

.

c

o

m

/w

a

t

c

h

?

v=

2

X

v

Z

zu

9

x

d

9

U

^^^For those who don't know what a back fade away is (Just being overly cautious again~).

* * *

*Swish* The ball flew straight into the hoop.

"2-0!" Tokugawa announced.

"Tokugawa? You're not gonna play?" Kotaro asked.

"Hey. Tanagashima's playing, Oni and Irie too." He protested.

"okaay...Have fun being ref then." She replied.

It was the middle schoolers turn to serve the ball.

"Who should I pass it too?" Ryoma wondered.

"OCHIBI OVER HERE! OVER HERE!" Eiji shouted jumping around in the back of Irie.

"But Irie-sempai is over there." Ryoma protested.

"A-ah N-no. I'm s-s-scared of the ball." Irie stuttered.

"But since it looks like he's afraid of the ball...why not?" Ryoma thought and threw the ball over to Eiji.

"Just kidding~" Irie chimed jumping, catching the ball, and passed it to Kotaro, "If I'm afraid of the ball then how am I playing tennis?"

"Maaa~ ochibi!" Eiji whined, "Why'd you pass it to me?"

"Cause you told me to!" Ryoma yelled.

"HYAHAHAHA! You guys still got a ways to go!" Kotaro mocked making another point.

.

This time, Eiji threw out the ball to Oishi. He passed it to Shusuke. Shusuke caught the ball and started to dribble towards the hoop. Kotaro quickly ran up to him.

"No hard feelings, roommate!" She smirked attempting to steal the ball. However, Kotaro felt nothing there. "EH?"

"Heheh. Kotaro-kun, you should look before jumping." Shusuke mentioned pointing to Sadaharu. Sadaharu was already shooting the ball into the hoop.

"98.34% That Fuma would charge after the unguarded basketball." He muttered.

As the ball was in midair, the middle schoolers hoped it would go in. Irie jumped at the last second and caught the ball.

"Not this time, data guy." He chimed.

"Gah! I forgot about the other one." Sadaharu gasped.

"Doctor, you have to calculate everything." Renji joined in snatching the ball from Irie's hands. He started for the hoop.

"You should take your own advice." Oni said stealing the ball away and forcefully dribbled the ball toward the opponent's hoop. Anyone who tried to take the ball got their hands slapped away. He power passed the ball to Kotaro which no sooner dunked the ball into the hoop with no problem at all.

.

.

.

.

"GAME! 21- 5! The 3 High schoolers win!" The referee (Tokugawa) announced.

"Geez! Basketball is so not my game." Momoshiro gasped flopping down on his bottom.

"Really? Out of all of us here. I thought you'd be the best at basketball here." Kotaro commented.

"Don't mock me Fuma!" He yelped jumping up.

"I'll do whatever I please." She chuckled spinning the ball on her finger.

"Kotaro-kun, how are you so good at this?" Shusuke asked sitting on the ground.

"I'm not that good. If you make me play other basketball players, I'll get trounced." Kotaro answered.

"Trust me. She really does suck when she plays other people." Tanegashima joined in.

"No way! But you're good at sports!" Momoshiro gasped.

"At tennis!" She remarked.

"Right..." He said in disbelief.

"Fine. I'll prove it to you." Kotaro sighed looking around for other players to challenge.

She stood up and went to the other courts.

She got in position to do jump ball. Looks like they're doing one on one.

They jumped.

Kotaro grabbed the ball and started for the hoop.

The ball was snatched out of her hands.

She fell.

The guy helped her up.

They continued.

She fell again...

.

.

.

"SEE GUYS! I'M NOT **THAT** GOOD! HUAHAHAHAHA!" Kotaro laughed rubbing her head.

"We see that." everyone sweatdropped.


	18. Chapter 14

"GOOD JOB FUMA!" Eiji cheered.

"Interesting moves out there, Fuma." Keigo commented.

"You're both-handed...COOL!" Jiroh yelped.

"Splendid play as always." Irie complemented.

"Thanks guys!" Kotaro beamed with a towel on her head hydrating herself with water.

"She was wild out there." Tanegashima pointed out.

"Like she ever wasn't." Tokugawa scoffed.

Migihashi came up to Kotaro with his back straight.

"Fuma." He called out.

"Hmm?" She responded.

"Just you wait!" Migihashi declared. "I'll ground your head into the court one day!"

"HAHAHA!" Kotaro laughed, "It's weird hearing that from someone older than me." She held out her hand. "I look forward to the day I eat my own dust... if I ever do."

"You will!" He confidently said shaking my hand and walked away.

"You sure?" Tanegashima asked.

"Eh?"

"You might actually will eat your own dust one day." He added, "Since you suck so much."

"Says the guy eating dirt right now." Kotaro evilly chuckling smushing him into the ground.

"You guys..." Tokugawa sighed.

"Kotaro-kun seems to be occupied," Shusuke pointed out, "I'll congratulate her when we return to our dorms."

"Good idea. I'll do that too." Seiichi agreed starting to walk away with the others.

"Not bad, Fuma." A familiar voice complimented from the higher part of the stands. Everyone turned to face the voice.

**~~~1st POV~~**

"ECHIZEN!"

"YOU GUYS ARE BACK!" Everyone cheered.

"We're back from the depths of hell." Toyama boasted.

"Back too late, Toyama!" I joked giving him a noogie.

"Eek!" He cried.

A tennis ball flew right above Toyama's head. It was court 2.

"LIKE HELL WE WILL EASILY ACCEPT THE FACT YOU'RE BACK!" They complained shooting a barrage of tennis balls at the returning black jerseys.

Suddenly, a large figure dashed past me and repelled all the balls.

"It's...Tanishi!" Everybody gasped.

_And he got skinnier._

"How did he repel all of them...?" Court 2 wondered.

"Woah...It's been such a long time since I've seen balls in good condition." Oshitari Kenya said in awe staring at the tennis balls on his racket.

_Pfft. That's what she said._

"HE'S SO FAST! WHEN DID HE-?" Court 2 gasped,"WHAT IS THIS HUGE BLACK AURA?!"

"How about I take all of you on?" Sanada challenged appearing in front of the revolutionaries.

"UG-"

The gasp was cut off by a loud clap.

"There's no need to embarrass the high schoolers than they already are." The person clapping stated.

"AH!" A Kouhai yelped," It's Tanegashima Shuuji! He's really a 1st stringer but because he hates airplanes, he didn't go on the foreign expeditions!"

"That's a long introduction." Tane commented.

"He's right!" I agreed.

"Fuma! For once, you're so nice!" He sobbed.

"His introduction should be called the guy who has airplanephobia!" I continued.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE RECOGNIZED AS SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Tane yelled and then shifted his attention back to the Black Jerseys, "Well then, isn't this great? I give you all a warm welcome."

"Hey Koshimae! Who's that?" Toyama-chan asked.

"Ah. He's Tanegashima Shuuji, the guy that hates airplanes. Right?" Eichizen replied turning to me. I gave a nod.

The announcements came on. "Attention all athletes. There is an announcement I have to make. According to the head coach's wishes, all 27 middle schoolers of the losing group have been approved to be entered in as Court 2."

The middle school tennis players had their little reunion moments while the former court 2 depressingly walks out of the camp.

"MIGIHASHI!" I yelled. He turned over. "IT'S NOT OVER YET!"

Migihashi gave a slight smirk and shouted back. "I'LL DEFINITELY DEFEAT YOU!"

I laughed as he regained his normal personality back.

"Woow. Soooooo inspirational, Kotaro-SEMPAI!" Tane sarcastically said. I shut him up by giving a good quick jab.

"The South Korean and General Asian and the european campaigns have ended. Finally, the 20 members of the foreign expedition team will be returning to the U-17 camp in ten days."The couches announced while we all are in a line formation. "In order to challenge them upon their return, 20 of you will be selected of the 146. Therefore, in these ten days left, we'll only be having actual battles!"

_So he's coming back..._

"Every person will be having 5 shuffle matches per day in order to aim for the TOP." The coach finished.

"YES SIR!"

Everyone disbanded.

It was time to eat dinner~

"TIME TO EAT!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air.

"Race you to the lunchro-." Tane challenged.

"BWAHAHHAHA!" I bellowed dashing towards the lunchroom.

In no time at all, Tane and I were in the lunchroom stuffing our mouths.

"Those winning bastards! They get to eat like this everyday!" Momoshiro whined, "Hey! Kintaro! Try this! It's delicious! It's drenched in it's own meat juice!"

"THANKS MOMO-CHAN! It's the best!" Toyama thanked.

"Meat juice?" Oishi questioned appearing behind them, "Drenched in meat juice..? Drenched in meat juice!?"

"GYAAHH! THE MAGISTRATE IS BACK! WE'RE SORRY!" They cried.

"Hahaha!" I laughed, "It's rowdier the moment they come back."

"With you here, there's hardly any difference." Tokugawa added calmly eating his dinner.

"Hey!" I snapped pointing a fork at his face, "I embrace my rowdiness."

**3rd POV~**

Fuji walked out of the baths with Shiraishi and Yukimura.

"Hahaha. Today's bath was very eventful." Fuji commented.

"You can say that again." Shiraishi said.

"I'm just relieved everyone's back." Yukimura stated.

"Yea... You did look depressed when you finished your 'Friendly Fire" match with Sanada-san." Shiraishi added.

"Good thing he's doing fine. He's even 4 courts above me now." Yukimura happily said.

"And me." Fuji responded.

"I'm not gonna complain about my rank." Shiraishi chimed.

"Just wait until we have a shuffle match with your court." Yukimura replied.

"I'll prepare my gauntlet." Shiraishi joked.

"Heheheh. You two get along so well," Fuji chuckled, "Our room is right here."

"Ahhhh. Time to be hassled by Fuma." Shiraishi joked again opening the door.

He braced himself for the greeting Kotaro usually gave the past few days.  
Late as always, boys! Hehehe!

Nothing is happening.

"Kotaro-kun isn't here." Fuji pointed out.

"Strange. She's always here before us. Always." Yukimura thought out loud.

"I think she's just chatting it up with the others," Shiraishi guessed, "Come on. Let's get ourselves comfortable."

**A few hours later/ the pillow fight~**

Yuuta slammed open the door.

"ANIKI! A DANGEROUS PILLOW FIGHT AS STARTED!" He started shouting, "YOU HURRY UP AND TAKE COV-!" He suddenly got hit with a pillow and fell to the floor.

"I'm going out for a bit of exercise." Fuji informed holding up his pillow.

"You want some help?" Yukimura asked.

"I think Kadowaki is the one who did it." Shiraishi suggested.

A feminine figure dashed across the corridor. "BWAHAHHAHA! YOU ALL CAN'T BEAT ME!"

"No, I'm kidding. I'm pretty sure it was Fuma." He corrected.

"So that's where she was..." Yukimura thought out loud.

**After the Pillow fight~**

"Shouldn't Fuma be back already? It's been an hour after the pillow fight." Shiraishi sighed watering his plants.

"It's already 11p.m." Fuji said looking at the clock.

"Maybe something came up." Yukimura guessed watching Shiraishi water his plants.

"Then we shouldn't worry," Shiraishi replied climbing into bed, "We'll see her tomorrow or something."

**Morning~**

Tokugawa knocked on the door of room 201. Instead of Kotaro answering the door, it was Fuji.

"Good morning, Kazuya-senpai. If you're here to wake Kotaro-kun up, she's not here," Fuji replied, "She disappeared right after the pillow fight."

* * *

DUNDUNDUN! LAME CLIFF HANGER!

It's been about a month the last time I updated this fanfic? I make it sound like I abandoned it or something. Hahaha...

IT'S SUMMER BREAK!  
I already went to Alum Rock Park with my family...gorgeous place right there.  
Went to Santa Cruz beach with my friends AND family... pawned everybody in volleyball.  
Watched anime with me, myself, and I.  
Went to sleep with my teddy bear...fluffy thang.  
Went swimming with my friend...almost drowned in the hot tub.  
Watched movies at Eastridge and Oakridge mall...Iron Man 3 was hilarious. Same could be said with Fast and Furious 6 but someone died...  
AND I PLAN TO DO MORE! :D

Fanfiction will be done as soon as motivation kicks in...  
My goal for each chapter is always at least 1200 words (including the ending).

Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!


	19. Chapter 15

"Hah!... Hah! Stronger! STRONGER! This time, Hoo Byodoin is going DOWN!"

(No sexual joke intended^^)

.

.

.

**Morning~**

"That's so strange. This never happened during the 3 months we were here." Shiraishi thought out loud, "Ah! Kaidoh-san! You obviously went jogging this morning. Did you see Fuma anywhere?"

"Fuma? No, I haven't seen her." Kaidoh answered wiping off his sweat.

"Ah. Thanks for the help anyway." He thanked.

"Don't worry about it. She'll be back." Tokugawa assured.

"So you know where she went?!" Fuji questioned.

"I have a vague idea." He said.

"Tell us." Yukimura demanded.

"I told you not to worry. You'll see her around the afternoon," Tokugawa sighed, "I have practice. Now if you'll excuse me." He walked away and was suddenly jumped by Tanegashima.

"Come on, Kazuya. Let's just tell them." He suggested.

"I'm going to practice." Tokugawa said again continuing to walk away.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tanegashima yelled and turned to the curious trio.

"So..." Shiraishi trailed off.

"How to start...ah yes. Fuma was once part of the first stringers. Her badge number was number 2." He started.

"Your number." Fuji pointed out.

"Mhmm. My number, now. So at that time, the top 10 first stringers were 1)Hoo Byodoin, 2)Fuma Kotaro, 3)Heimaru Tamagoshi, 4)Duke Watanabe, 5)Jujiro Oni, 6)Ryuji Omagari, 7)Ikuto Kimijima, 8)Atsukyo Tono, 9)Tsukimitsu Ochi ,and 10)Juzaburo Muri. I was still training with Everyone thought Fuma and Hoo were pretty much on par with each other since they were really gung-ho during training. After Kazuya, Mr. Gray and frowns, was defeated by Hoo Byodoin, Fuma challenged Hoo too but...she was-."**  
**

"OI OI OI! TANE!" A girl yelled punching Tanegashima in the back.

"OWW!" He yelped.

"Ah. Fuma, there you are." Fuji said.

"Of course. Did you think I would skip practice?" Kotaro questioned.

"Yea. Since you weren't here last night or this morning." Shiraishi replied.

"Ahhh...nothing." She shrugged.

"Riiight..." He said doubtfully.

"Ah! Look at the time, I'm late for practice!" Kotaro snapped, "Come on, Tane! Let's go!"

She dragged Tanegashima by the collar straight into Court 1's court.

"Suspicious, very suspicious." Yukimura commented feeling his invisible beard.

.

**In the Middle of Training~**

"Where were you?" Tokugawa asked, "It's awkward with those middle schoolers."

"Hahaha! You weren't always the social one." Kotaro commented.

"Are you dodging my question?" He said with a tense voice.

"Nope not at all~" She chimed.

"Were you goofing around again?"

"NO! I was just...training."

"All night?"

"Sorta, with short breaks."

.

.

"Phwa! Trainings finally over! Later, guys!" Kotaro exclaimed running off.

"Wait." Tokugawa called out grabbing Kotaro's wrist.

"What is it? I'm in a hurry." She responded.

"There is such a thing called 'over-training'," He said, "Is it because Hoo is coming back?"

"Of course! I'm not losing that badly to anyone else again!" Kotaro declared.

"Can I stop you?" Tokugawa asked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. No. It's impossible." She chuckled skipping away.

"*sigh* It's not like I could have anyway." He sighed watching Kotaro's back.

**At the Dorms late at night~**

"She isn't back yet." Fuji sighed staring at the clock.

"Again." Yukimura added.

"Do you think Tokugawa-san knows what Fuma is doing?" Shiraishi asked watering his plants.

"Of course, they seem to be pretty close." Yukimura answered.

"They don't need to be that close." Fuji muttered.

"Huh? Shusuke-kun? I didn't quite hear you." Shiraishi teased.

*knock knock*

"Anyone in?" A voice called out.

"Come on in." Fuji responded opening the door.

Atobe was carrying Kotaro on his back and her racket.

"There's Kotaro-kun." Yukimura chuckled.

"Where was she?" Fuji asked laying Kotaro on his bunk.

"This sweaty girl was laying on the tennis courts deep asleep." Atobe sighed.

_XXXXXX_

_I was just finished with my training for the day and was heading back to take a luxurious bath. At the corner of my eye, I heard some loud snoring and thought, I the great Atobe Keigo, would grace this person with my presence. _

_"Ahn~ What do we have here?"_

_"*snore snore*" Fuma was gripping her racket in one hand and a tennis ball in the other._

_"*sigh* This girl..." I was just going to walk away but my man pride wouldn't allow me to leave a vulnerable female on the hard ground all alone. "Hey! Wake up will you?" I yelled crouching down to shake her. _

_"Ungh. Shut up, Tane." She growled kicking me in the shin; still sleeping. I was cringing in pain on the floor for a couple of moments. "Must...defeat...Hoo..."_

_"'Who'?" I was confused about this person she was determined to defeat. _

_XXXXXXX_

"In the end, I had to carry her and her racket over here," Atobe ended sweeping his bangs to the side, "Here's the racket." He handed Fuji, Kotaro's racket.

"It's heavy," He commented, "Around 120 ounces (7.5 lbs) I'd say."

"That's 10 times more heavier than a normal racket," Shiraishi responded, "Wow. She is serious about defeating this guy."

"'Who'? You say." Fuji memorized.

"Defeat... Hoo... Byodoin..." Kotaro mumbled in her sleep.

"Hoo Byodoin." Yukimura repeated.

"Well, this has nothing to do with me. Good night." Atobe sighed and walked out of the room.

"Good night." The three said in unison.

"We should probably go to sleep now." Yukimura suggested.

"Yes, we should but..." Fuji trailed off turning to a very sweaty Kotaro, "Should Fuma be going to sleep all sweaty like that?"

"Nononono. A girl should be squeaky clean when she goes to sleep." Shiraishi replied.

Fuji shook Kotaro.

"Fuma-kun! Wake up. You should take a shower!" He called out. Kotaro rubbed her eyes, rolled off the bed, and went back to sleep.

"OI! Fuma! WAKE UP AND GO BATHE!" Shiraishi yelled shaking Kotaro frantically.

"OKAY FINE!" Kotaro shouted popping up and rushing out the door.

"That was easy..."

.

**~1st POV~**

"How could I fall asleep in the middle of training. Tch!" I scoffed to myself in the warm steaming water, "And how did I get back to the dorm?"

.

By the time I returned to my room, everyone was asleep. Though, I find it strange that everyone is covering his head with their blankets. I figured I'd go and go back to training. Since I still have 6 more days left. I grabbed the 120 ounce racket I borrowed from the storage room and went to the courts. To my surprise, it wasn't empty.

"Eh?! Shiraishi? Fuji? Yukimura?" I gasped. A couple of more people came out from the sides. I could not believe my eyes. "Takesue? Masaharu? Toyama? Eichizen? Kaidoh? Sanada? Atobe? Tokugawa? Oni? TANE?!"

"Mada mada dane, sempai." Eichizen lectured.

"SLACKER! Who falls asleep while training?" Sanada scolded.

"You owe for carrying your heavy body all the way back to your dorm, Fuma." Atobe demanded.

"We aren't letting you train alone, Fuma," Tane said proudly, "Not without me at least."

"Idiooot! You can't even train without falling asleep." Toyama teased.

"If I can't stop you, then at least I can be watching over you." Tokugawa sighed.

"Hmph." Oni scoffed.

"Ahn~ Ecstasy! We knew you would train out here again." Shiraishi boasted.

"Pssssssssh." Kaidoh breathed.

"Pupina-"

"Training isn't always meant to be done alone." Yukimura smiled.

"Fuma-kun, let us train by your side." Fuji said.

"I-i-it's n-not like I wanted you guys to come outside to train or anything." I stuttered turning away feeling all flustered inside.

"Now that I think about it, Fuma's a tsundere ain't she?" Tane pointed out.

"You should've noticed that when she was with Tamagoshi." Tokugawa scoffed.

"Shut up! I'm not a t-tsundere!" I shouted.

.

.

* * *

Yes, I actually did my research on the average weight of a racket and it said "12 ounces". Ahh...so it starts of with a little bit of jealousy...(if you know what I mean ;).

The people that went to train with Kotaro are just people that she came in contact with. :3

Ahhh... I redraw Kotaro cause the old one looked revolting to me.

http

:

/

/

w

w

w

.

q

u

o

t

e

v

.

c

o

m/

s

t

o

r

y

/

2

7

1

5

8

15

/

T

h

e

O

nly-Girl-in-U-17/20/

Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
